Finding Me
by Shawny
Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old who is blind. Her real parents left her for dead and the only mother she knew is gone.Now living with her father she goes to Ichigo's school. She joins his mission hoping that she will be able to find herself. BleachInu crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Me**

**Hey everybody welcome to my first story! I hope everybody likes it and if you don't please no flames, just leave, thanks!!** **There might be a little OOCness from Byakuya but it's necessary. And don't worry the Inu characters will be in here to.**

**And this part might be a little tragic just to warn you. And if anybody knows the name of Byakuya's wife please let me know. **

**Soul Society 200 years ago ...**

**A young beautiful woman with a moon kissed skin complection, and dark raven hair walked down the streets of the soul society to the Kuchiki household. She had brilliant magenta eyes and always wore a smile wherever she went. You could tell she was pregnant and was due any moment by the large swell of her stomach. As she was walking down the road she noticed two men a tall, bald man with a black, moustache and large grey eyes that looked cold as ice and the second one was a short burly man with hair every which way and tiny, beady, little ,black eyes. She couldn't help but over hear the two men whispering, **

" **Hey look that's her," said the first man.**

"**That's who", said the second.**

" **The demon lover you idiot, she's the reason why everyone's acting so crazy these days. Marrying that damn demon lord and then council lost their minds and let all their little hellish creatures come to our side as some peace agreement and bond our dimensions together."**

"**Oh, your right, bonding my ass! We don't need their kind in our lands we were doing just fine without them and the only thing they're to bring cause us is trouble." said the second man.**

" **You said it, and now she has the nerve making her own demon spawn . She's just insulting the Kuchiki name". **

**As the young woman heard this, her smile never wavered, in fact she walked right up to them and waved,**

"**Good morning Kane and Kalabar, how are you doing this fine morning ?"**

**The two men straightened up quick hoping that she didn't hear their conversation. Even if they did despise her very being they would never out right insult her in her face, for that would result in their deaths.**

"**Good morning Lady Kuchiki we're doing quite fine, thank you". Both men said together with the fakest smile they could muster.**

"**That's great, the best way to start the day off is to have a good morning. And make sure you have a healthy breakfast to gain your strength."**

"**Oh, we will, have a wonderful day Lady Kuchiki". Said both men trying to hurry up and get her to leave.**

"**Why thank you, oh and gentlemen, I'll make sure to tell the Kuchiki House how highly you think of me, I think they'll be ecstatic to hear your opinion of me. Bye Bye now".**

**Before eathier man could even utter a single word she was gone. They both turned to each other with a pale look on their face.**

"**Do you think she heard us?" asked Kalabar**

"**Of course she heard us you dim wit, why else would she say that!" said Kane**

"**She could of meant it as a good thing." said Kalabar trying to be positive. **

**Kanejust looked at him with a steady gaze and said in an icy tone,**

"**No she heard everything we were saying and meant exactly what she said.**

**She may be a bitch, but she's a smart one, not to mention she now has two powerful families and the council on her side. Somebody like that is very dangerous to people like us. And they'll be very protective of her seeing as she's pregnant. But that's also their weakness and that's all we need to break them."**

**Kalabar just looked at him for a few moments in a calculating gaze before an evil smile began to rise, slowly on his face.**

**As the young woman was just reaching her house she felt the little being inside her womb begin stir , and then a sharp pain to her side followed by another. As she looked down to her stomach and rubbed it she smiled and said **

"**Be patient my little Kagome you'll be out soon enough, and have all the room in the world to stretch, jump, and kick around. Then she headed to the steps of the Kuchiki House and just as she was making her way up someone greeted her on top of the steps. He was a tall, handsome man with warm, silver, blue eyes, long dark ,raven hair, with blue high lights, up in a pony tail, elfin ears, and he was wearing white and blue robes with the symbols of the Higurashi and Kuchiki Houses, criss - crossed together in twin dragons , one black and the other silver on his back. **

"**Welcome home Hitome, I hope you didn't have any trouble getting back home. You know I don't like you wandering around with the pup like that in your condition".**

"**I'm fine Souten, there is no need to worry. Kagome and I are just fine".**

"**What makes you so sure that it's a girl. What if she really dose turn out to be a boy?" **

"**Oh, trust me, mothers know best. It's a girl."**

"**Well regardless of the gender, we're going to have the best pup that anyone has ever seen in generations, because it's ours".**

"**Well don't you sound a little bit full of yourself."**

" **Hmm, nope only stating the facts dearest. Now come inside, your brother has requested to see you and after that you're going to lay down because you need your rest."**

"**Ok, I'm coming dear".**

**As they walked through the halls together Hitome could feel a slight pressure in her abdomen every now and then. But she tried to pay little attention to it so she won't worry her mate. But what she didn't know was that her mate could already tell she was pain and he didn't like the fact that she was hiding it from him. But he was sure if it was anything serious, she would tell him.**

**When they reached the entrance to Byakuya's Hitome's brother room, he was already there to greet them.**

"**Hello sister, I hope everything is well this morning?"**

"**There is nothing to worry about, I got a big breakfast and my morning exercise so I feel great!"**

"**More like a big buffet to me ." said Souten under his breath.**

**Hitome heard him anyway and stepped on his foot. "How could you say that about me?"**

"**What!!! I'm just telling the truth. You almost bit my hand off just grabbing a piece**

**of bacon! Souten pouted.**

"**Well I'm sorry dear but you should have gotten your own. I am a VERY PREGNANT woman, and a pregnant woman needs her food." Hitome said, feeling a little sorry for her mate."**

**Byakuya just stood to the side trying not to laugh at the couple. But then he straightened up, for they had other matters to discuss.**

"**Excuse me for interrupting your moment, but we must talk about other mattes at the moment." **

"**I'm sorry brother, what was it you wished to talk to me about?"**

"**Actually it's for you and Souten to hear. The council has a meeting this evening and Souten and I must attend to it. So I'm having my wife, Kianna and Serenity stay home with you to keep you company and make sure nothing goes wrong. I am well aware of the fact that you can take care of yourself, but in your condition I'm not taking any chances. So don't argue with me." **

"**Yes brother, I understand,. It's great to have everyone over anyway."**

"**That's great to hear. Now Souten we should hurry up, we have other things to discus."**

"**In a moment, I'm going to make sure that Hitome lays down in bed for awhile.**

"**Yes of course. Do what you have to do."and with that Byakuya ended the conversation there.**

**In other areas...**

"**We should strike tonight Kalabar! Tonight is the night of the council's meeting, meaning that every man of each House is going to attend. And that also means that the Demon Lord of the East, Souten, will attend as well. That leaves the women alone and gives us a better advantage." Said Kane walking back and forth in a thinking manner.**

"**But what about the captains and all the other soul reapers, surly one of them is going to hear all the ruckus and come running to investigate.**

**Kane stopped what he was doing and turned to Kalabar with a devious, cold smile on his face. You just leave that me. The only thing you need to do is round up all the rebels and have them ready for tonight. And have them excited, for tonight is a night to DIE for."**

**Later on that night at the Kuchiki residence...**

"**Hey Hitome are you alright, you've been spaced out lately." Asked Serenity in a worried tone.**

"**It's nothing really, I was just thinking is all." Hedeoma answered.**

"**Oh come on we all know you better than that. Tell us what's on your mind." said Kianna, with the rest of the girls joining in.**

"**Well it's just that I over heard these two men named Kalabar and Kane talking today about how I messed things up for the Soul Society by marrying Souten and creating that bridge between our worlds so both of our sides our open to each other."**

"**You don't actually believe that crap do you? And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, but it's true. Ever since you and Souten got married and he created that bridge, Soul Society has been doing great. We've never been this high before since centuries ago. And besides you shouldn't let other people's opinion's about your marriage bother you." Said Serenity.**

"**Don't get me wrong girls, this marriage is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will cherish it for the rest of my life. It's just that, if they're thinking that, then there's others as well, and that bothers me. And it's not just that, lately I've been feeling large amounts of pain in stomach , like right now and they don't seem to go awa-**

"**What, what's wrong Hitome?"**

"**OH MY GOD!!! MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!!!!"**

" **OH GOD!! Someone go get the towels and lots a blankets. We're going to need hot water, and someone go get Souten and Byakuya!!!" screamed Kianna.**

**All of a sudden there was a large BOOM and everything through out the house vibrated. Then there was a loud pained cry that sounded like a thousand people were dying a very slow and torturous death. Everyone froze at that sound, for they all knew only one thing that large could make a sound like that.**

"**A Menos Grande!!! and at the worst time"Hitome whispered to everyone.**

"**What the HELL? What is a Menos Grande even doing here in the first place?!!!" screamed Kianna. Then there was a large crash and cries of pain followed after. But it sounded like it was coming from the front of the house where all the guards were.**

"**Come everyone lets move, we have a baby to deliver and to keep safe!!" Screamed Kianna, snapping everyone out of their shock and into alert mode.**

**Hitome gave a large cry as another contraction started to hit her. And as they were all about to move Hitome to a safer place a guard crashed into the room with blood all over his body and screamed "RUN!!!" as he fell to the floor dead with a large sword in his back. And just then, four figures dressed all in black with swords in their hands and blood dripping off the edges of their blades and off their bodies came barging into the room. Everyone stood at the ready in battle positions about to call upon their powers, but the figures went right past them and charged for Hitome.**

**Luckily they were able to block in time but not with out Hitome receiving a large cut at the top of her stomach. Hitome screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs as she held her stomach.**

"**You guys grab Hitome and run for it and try to heal her to save the baby!!!! cried Kianna. **

**They all did as they were told and ran away to a secret room deep under ground. By that time Hiome was about to black out from the loss of blood. They set her down on the floor and Serenity started up her healing powers.**

"**Hey guys I think we're going to have to cut the baby out if we're going to save it." said Serenity.**

"**Did you hear that Hitome we're going to have to do a c- section if we're going to save the baby. So you have to stay with us and don't loose hope ok." Said Hitome's sister.**

"**Just do what you have to, to save my pup!! Cried Hiome**

**So with Serenity as an expert in this area, did a c- section with her special healing powers. But as she took the baby out, there was no cry and everyone feared the worst. But Serenity wasn't done yet, and she let her powers seep throughout the baby's body and soon enough there was a soft cry that began to get louder and louder. Everyone let out the breath that they were holding and Hiome took her pup into her arms. The first things that she began to notice, was that it was indeed a girl, and she had soft raven hair, she had ten fingers, and ten toes and her skin looked really healthy. When she got to her eyes she saw that they were her own, but they looked real dim with no light it them. And that's when she figured out that she was blind. " I'm sorry, Hitome I tried everything I could to heal her but my powers won't work on her eyes and she will remain blind." Said Serenity. Hitome gave a silent cry to herself as tears began to poor out her eyes. " That's okay Serenity, my pup is alive and right now, the fact that I'm holding her in my arms is all that matters to me."**

**Just then there was a large crash and everyone came rushing out of the room ready to cut off every sick bastard's head that dared to attack their pregnant friend .They heard the commotion coming from up above, so they all headed for the stairs.**

**When they all barged in they were just in time to see Souten cut off the head of the last intruder. Byakuya came up behind them and asked if everyone is okay.**

"**Yes we're all fine but" that's all Serenity got to say before their was a high pitched scream coming from down stairs.**

"**HITOME!!!!" everyone shouted and headed downstairs with Souten in the lead.**

**And as they were headed for the door the only thing Souten got to see was that of a shadowed figure holding up a sword and an outline of his pup as the figure held it, and the gurgled cry as the sword pierced the pup's flesh and then disappeard.**

**After that moment Souten transformed in to his full dog demon form and went on a bloody rampage as he sniffed and hunted down the damn sick bastards who killed his one and only pup.**

**After that tragic event Souten lost trust in the Soul Society. Hitome was on her way to recovery but was very far from it because of the emotional damage of losing her pup. She couldn't bear to stay in Soul Society any longer . So from that day forward Souten broke the bridge between the Soul Society and the demon realm. And with heavy hearts, they lost all connection with the people in the Soul Society. **

**Thanks for reading my first chapter!! Tell me how I did and review!!-: **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Finding ME_**

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED**__**MY STORY**_

_**that's really great and means a lot to me. Now on with the story**_

**Around 9:00pm in the human world of Japan there were two people working in the office of Potomac Hospital and both were getting ready to leave from a long day at work,**

"**Alright I'm done for tonight, I've been working for eight hours straight."a young woman told her partner.**

"**Yeah, I should get going too, or else I won't get up in the morning. At least when I get home I won't have to face some nagging woman saying, WHY ARE YOU HOME LATE ! " her partner said.**

"**Oh really, well at least I have someone to go home to and wake me up every morning Joshua."**

"**Ouch, can't you just call me J like everybody else Alexis. And besides, marriage sucks. Who wants to be tied down anyway?**"

"**You just say that because you can't keep a woman**. **You're too busy. You're either here at your job or you're out somewhere with your friends. One time I think you forgot that you were even dating someone." said the woman now known as Alexis.**

"**Hey, Hey ,Hey would you get off my love life? I don't need a lecture. And to get the record straight, I could keep someone if I wanted to, I just choose not to. There's a difference." said Joshua with a pouty face.**

"**What ever you say Josh. Anyway I have to get going before it gets any darker than it is."**

"**Are you sure you don't want a ride home? it's a pretty long walk and it's cold outside." asked Josh.**

"**No, I'm** **sure. I've been walking to and from here for 6 years. I think I can handle it." answered Alexis.**

"**Alright I won't force you, I just don't see why you don't take your car like normal people."**

"**Because it's good exercise and I like walking." said Alexis**

"**Just be careful when you go through the park. I've been hearing some weird things about it lately. It could be dangerous." said Josh a little bit worriedly. **

"**Ha, I live for danger. But I'll make sure to be on the look out anyway. Bye Josh see you tomorrow. And with that, Alexis was gone. **

**As Alexis was walking along the sidewalk, she couldn't help but be a little bit paranoid of what Josh was saying to her. "Damn him for getting me all scared!" she cursed Josh out loud. Just then, she saw a light flash in the sky and it seemed to get brighter as it expanded. Then a pair a silver shimmering gates appeared, with vines surrounded all over it, and began to open up. Six hooded figures dressed in black began to walk out of the gates and stopped in the middle of the park.**

**As the hooded figures were coming out, Alexis could feel the dark presence that radiated off of them and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. She decided to hide in one of the slides, thankful that it was close by and that it hid her form. Just then she heard one of the hooded figures begin to talk,**

"**At last we have made it to the human world and away from all that chaos. We're very lucky to have made it." said one of the hooded figures**

"**Yes very lucky indeed, for I sense that we are the only ones left alive."the second figure said.**

"**And all of that for a damn half breed!!! Remind why we're going through this again?!" said a third angry voice.**

"**Because Lady Hitome and Lord Souten were gaining too much power. And if we had let them continue they might as well have gained control over the Soul Society and the Demon Realm.** **And after birthing this creature, they would be the ultimate pair and be unstoppable. Which is why we took her, to break them** **and make sure that never happens.** **Besides we're doing them and this a baby a favor, no one would ever want it. They would treat dirt better than this tainted child. ****Said the fourth figure while looking at the baby in his arms with cold grey eyes.**

"**He speaks the truth just look at it. You could tell it has some special powers. It should already be dead from the wound it received earlier, but it looks like it's almost healed. said the fifth figure backing up the fourth.**

"**We should hurry up and just finish the little bitch off. The longer we stay here the closer we are to death. And you know if we get caught it's not just going to be death. Oh no, They will think of something that will make us beg to be in the pits of hell." Said the sixth figure trying to get them to hurry up and leave.**

**Alexis was trying to keep her body under control so she wouldn't give herself away. Their aura was suffocating. It felt like the devil himself was wrapped around her body but it didn't kill her, she could barley think or breath, it was just teasing her, waiting for her to scream. **

"**I will not scream, I will not die. Just take deep, even breaths Lexie ol' girl. You can't do anything if your body's a wreak. Though there's not much I can do I have to think of something. My family comes from a long line of mikos, what would they do? " Alexis chanted to herself, trying to calm down.**

**Right now she wanted to more than anything get that precious baby out of their grasps. But she knew that was beyond any of her capabilities and would more than likely die the moment she revealed herself. But she would never forgive herself if that baby died and she had done nothing to help. Then she heard them talk again.**

" **He's right, if we don't hurry we'll surly get caught. Everyone get into formation now." The six figures got into the formation of a hexagon and started chanting an old black magic spell. A black and red aura started to seep out of the six figures and take the shape of the hexagon the figures were standing in. Then the fourth figure with the cold grey eyes walked up to the middle of the hexagon while gathering all the dark energy up into his hands.**

"**This will be the end of you little Kagome." said the dark figure, and then thrust the black energy ball straight toward the baby.**

"**NO!!!" screamed Alexis as she came from her hiding place. But she was too slow, he had already casted the spell. Just as she thought that it was all over a bright pink light appeared and started counter attacking the black spell. "Is that miko energy? If it is then I could use my powers to enhance her power and push their own power against them." she thought to her self. So without any other hesitation she started to pour her miko energy into the growing pink light.**

"**What, what is this?" Thought all the cloaked figures at the same time as they saw the pink energy, and then saw it start to grow. From the corner of their eyes they could see someone who looked like they were in the middle of casting a spell.**

"**She must be the one responsible for this. She'll pay." All the figures had similar thoughts. As they pushed up their energy levels the pink energy did the same. But it didn't stop there. It started to consume the dark energy and then all of a sudden, it hurled both of their energies straight toward the six figures creating a huge explosion. **

**When the smoke cleared away their was only two of the six figures left laying on the floor completely drained of energy with electric bolts going through their bodies from all of the power they were exposed to.**

"**Cough, cough. Kaaaannne. Kaaaannnnee!!!! Wake up, lets get out of here right now." said the first figure on the floor. The other figure turned his body to face the other one. "Alright Kalabar, lets get out of here before anyone shows up. But I swear this isn't over." said Kane with a look of promise on his face. And with that, the two cloaked figures drew themselves from the human world with the last bit of energy they had left.**

**Just then Alexis woke up from her daze on the floor. She looked around her wondering what just happened, when suddenly it all came back to her in a rush. Then she pushed her body up from the ground and began to search for the little baby. Just then she heard a soft cry coming from one of the bushes. She went over to it **

**and found a little baby girl with a cut lip and a few bruises on her face with tears in her eyes. She smiled and gently picked it up and hushed her back to sleep. With that she ran all the way back to the hospital .**

**When she arrived at the hospital, she busted through the main doors out of breath and screamed for one of the nurses. Everyone on duty came to the front hearing the scream trying to see what all the commotion was about. **

"**Mrs. Yukki, what on earth happened to you?" said one of the nurses.**

**Alexis looked down at her appearance and indeed she looked like hell, but that wasn't important right now. "Never mind that right now. This baby needs to see medical attention right now!" After that everyone looked down and just noticed the little bundle in her arms. " Oh My God!! She's bleeding!! After taking one look at her everyone around them automatically fell into work mode like it was programed into them. "Bring her right this way please." Said one of the nurses bringing her to one of the operating rooms. Just as Alexis was about to walk into the room one of the doctors stopped her. " I'm sorry Mrs. Yukki but I'm afraid you can't go in there."**

"**What the hell do you mean I can't go in there, I'm a doctor just like you dammit!" screamed Alexis. "I am very well aware of that Mrs. Yukki but this is not a good time for you to do anything. You're in a little bit of shock right now so the best thing you could do is wait for us to get finished." said the doctor, trying to reason with her.**

"**Yes, yes your right I'm sorry. Please just do everything you can to help her. And make sure you tell that to everyone else or I will take a scalpel to your manhood. Got that." said Alexis in a threatening tone.**

"**Yes Mrs. Yukki of course I will." said the doctor stepping away a little nervously.**

**After tree hours in the operating room, she saw that the baby was taken to attentive care. And then one of the doctors came up to her.**

"**Well the good new is that she'll be fine. We were able to stitch up the wound in her chest it just took awhile because her body is so small. The weird part is that when I looked at it before we did anything it looked like it was already healing. The fact that she's even alive right now amazes me because someone so small shouldn't be able to handle all of that. Alexis what the hell happened?" **

"**It's really complected to say. I don't know if you'll believe me anyway. The point is that baby was attacked and was supposed to die and I helped save her. At the time I could barley understand what they were saying but from what I saw I know that baby isn't safe with her parents or where ever she came from. I know it was a stupid thing for me to do but I felt like she needed me. Like she was calling to me. And I know I could never forgive myself if I left her behind." said Alexis staring straight ahead, thinking of all the events that took place at that time.**

"**Well from the way you say it you sound like you've already decided to keep her." was the doctor's reply.**

"**Yes, I guess I have." said Alexis with a thoughtful look on her face.**

"**Well, do you have a name for her yet?"**

**Alexis then remembered one of the cloaked figures calling the baby Kagome and she decided she liked that name.**

"**Her name will be Kagome Andrea Yukki. She answered with a warm smile.**

**That's the end of chapter two. I hope everyone liked it. I'm going to stop for now because it's kind of hard to write with screaming 4 year olds following you everywhere. I think I have a permanent twitch in my right eye. But anyway please review thanx!!!-: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Me**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story because it means a lot and a SPECIAL THANKS TO KARAMA'S FOXY MIKO who has really helped me out with some info on Bleach and gave me the name of Byakuya's wife, which is Hisana. Now on with the story!!!!**

**Alexis smiled to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It's been eight years since she saved little Kagome from a near death experience.** **And it's been eight long years since she first brought her home . She still remembers her husband's first reaction when she had brought the baby home. It was quite funny really.**

**Flash Back**

**A red corvette pulled up the drive way of a white and yellow house on Spring Street. Then a woman with a peach complection, short and curly brown hair and dark chocolate eyes stepped out of the car. She was fatigued from all of yesterday's **_**events**_** and staying up all night, but her face still held a smile as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms that was now her own.**

"**My little Kagome." she whispered to herself. Then a man who was holding a baby bag in one hand and a purse in the other standing right in front of her, brought her out of her little daze.**

"**Sorry to interrupt your little moment Alexis but I really need to get going." said the man.**

"**Oh, sorry Joshua but I can't help it she's so cute and all mine!!! squealed Alexis.**

**Josh just smiled. He was really happy for her. He hasn't really seen her so giddy and excited like this before in a long time. She's always focused on her work , never taking less then 20 minute breaks and seemed so uptight. And then she was always nagging at him about his dating issues. So he was glad to see her happy and focused on something else for a change.**

"**Yeah well I'm happy for you. Now since you got your own little brat maybe you can get off my back." Said Josh jokingly.**

"**Aww no, I could never forget about you. Your still my number one baby." said Alexis with a tight smile on her face .**

"**Hey! I'm a full grown man and I can take care of myself. Said Josh with a little pout on his face.**

"**Yeah, well even if I wanted to pretend to believe that, the pout on your face right now says otherwise little Joshua. But don't worry at least your cute. Anyways I should get going. Knowing my husband he's probably worried sick since I didn't get a chance to call him last night." said Alexis**

"**Alright I got to get going too. Do you need any help with the bags?" asked Josh**

"**No I'm fine. Get going I'll see you later on at work Joshua." said Alexis giving him a little push with her free arm.**

"**Ok see you guys later and good luck with the news." said Josh getting into his car while saying bye to Alexis and Kagome.**

**Just as he pulled out of the drive way he rolled down the window and screamed,**

"**OH, AND STOP CALLING ME JOSHUA!!!" then he took off down the street.**

**Alexis just chuckled to herself and then looked down at her baby and said, "Don't worry Kagome you learn to get used to him." Kagome just stared at her and cocked her head to the side. Then Alexis grabbed her bags in her other hand and headed for the door to her house.**

**As she was getting closer, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what her husband was going to say. I mean who randomly walks into their house with a baby out of no where in their arms? When she got to the door and unlocked it she said to herself,**

"**Well, here goes nothing." and then pushed it open.**

"**Kevin I'm home!!" she yelled into the house.**

"**Hey dear, I'm in the kitchen just fixing up breakfast!** **Why don't you settle down and take a shower while I finish it up"! her husband shouted to her.**

"**Ok! I'll be in there in a few." she shouted back.**

**After that she went in to the living room and took a few pillows from the couch and spread them out to act as a wall. Then she grabbed a whole bunch of blankets and laid them out on the floor. Then she gently laid the baby down on the blankets and wrapped some more around her to make sure she wasn't cold. Kagome started to fuss a little bit as soon as she put her down and started to reach her hands out towards her new mom in a grabbing motion**. **Alexis calmed her down by giving her one of the toys out of the baby bag she had gotten from her friends at the hospital. The toy seem to catch Kagome's attention so she settled down and put all her attention into the new toy. When Alexis made sure Kagome was safe**, **she turned to the kitchen to go give the news to her husband.**

**When she got to the kitchen she poked her head through the door and said,**

"**Um, honey are you busy I need to talk to right now about something important."**

"**Hey dear, no I'm not busy but you should come in hear and eat something since you've been up all night. I know your tired so I made you breakfast and then you can go to bed." he answered her.**

**Alexis then got her whole body through the door and walked up to him. She took his shoulders and guided him to a chair. **

"**Thanks I really do appreciate that but first we need to talk." said Alexis determinedly. Her husband just blinked and said," Ok shoot, what's on your mind."**

"**Well remember when we were trying to have children and we found out we couldn't have any because you are sterile? And then I told you that it was okay I wasn't in a rush to have any and that I was fine with it? Asked Alexis a little hurriedly.**

**Her husband looked at her and said,"Yes I remember. Look Alexis if you changed your mind and you want to have children then that's okay, we can always adopt some time." he said trying to help out.**

"**Yeah well, what if I went ahead and already had a baby**." **said Alexis, then winced at the wrong choice of words.**

"**Come again?" was all her husband said.**

**Then she got up from the table and took her husband and pushed him through the door, deciding to show him rather than telling him. When they entered the living room she said in an overly cheerful voice, "CONGRATULATIONS IT'S A GIRL!!"**

**Her husband turned around and looked at her and said, "WHO I MEAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

**And that's when Alexis sat down and took Kagome in her lap and started to explain** **ALL of yesterdays's events. She told him everything, from Kagome not being from this world to** **her own family being priestesses and having some spiritual power as well.** **Unfortunately for him, he was still standing up as he took all this new information in**

**and just as she finished her last sentence, he fainted.**

**When he woke up, which was a few minutes later, he got to hold his new daughter in his arms. He began to take in her features of raven hair with a blushish tint to it, pink, magenta like eyes and a pale complection that reminded him of the moon**.

"**She's beautiful." he said to Alexis. Then he looked down at the baby and said,"Well, Welcome to the family."**

**End of Flash Back**

**After that, they worked on her senses a lot because of her blindness. They were surprised at how she took everything in and how she was a fast learner. Throughout her private lessons, her teachers saw that she had a very high IQ so they were always challenging her. They thought her blindness would slow her down but it did the opposite, it made her work even harder. ****Her favorite thing to do was dance though. Ever since she learned how to walk she danced, so they put her in dance classes where she did everything she could. Alexis told her husband about the attack when she was a baby but they weren't sure if the cloaked men would ever come back so they decided at the age of six she would start learning how to defend herself and took her to a shrine where someone could teach her to hone her skills as a miko and a warrior. Alexis was afraid that she was to young to start but her husband thought the opposite. He wanted her to be ready and have some type of experience of fighting since they were dealing with people from another world. So far she was doing great and they were both proud of their daughter.**

**After thinking about the last eight years Alexis got ready to go pick up Kagome from her practice at the shrine. When she was done, she went down stairs to say goodbye to her husband.**

"**Alright Kevin I'm leaving to go pick up Kagome. We should be back in a little while!!!"Alexis yelled to her husband.**

"**Ok Lex, you guys be safe. See you soon!!!" Kevin yelled back.**

**At The Sacred Shrine**

"**That was very good Kagome. Now come here, I'm going to teach you something new today." said an old man who was wearing a black fighting kimono. **

"**Yes sensei ." Kagome said obediently who was also wearing a fighting kimono except hers was red. She sat down in front of her sensei and crossed her legs.**

"**Today, I'm going to teach you how to see and look beyond what everyone else can see.**

"**What do you mean sensei, I don't understand?" asked a confused Kagome.**

"**I am going to teach you all about aura. When you master it, you will be able to see it, sense it, and read peoples emotions through it. You will be able to tell how much spirit energy someone has and you will be able to tell if someone has good or evil intentions. "Answered her sensei.**

"**So aura is something you see."stated Kagome.**

"**Yes." answered her sensei**

"**Then how am I supposed to see aura if I'm blind?" asked Kagome**

"**Well, aura is something you see through your mind. You sense it. It dose not require sight but you must have a lot of concentration and focus. You must be in tune with yourself. And you will achieve that through meditation.**

"**I think I'm beginning to understand." Said Kagome**

"**Good. Now we will start with meditating and I will guide you through it. So get in the correct posture I showed you and then we will start." commanded her sensei.**

**Kagome sat up straight and folded her legs in a complicated style, then she rested her hands on each leg and closed her eyes.**

"**Now I want you to take a deep breath and relax and close off the outside world. Right now I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. When you meditate you listen to what nature has to offer you because it is always speaking. Your natural element is earth so it shouldn't be to hard. We are going to focus on looking at a person's aura and seeing if they have ill intentions or not. So picture yourself in your mind and close your eyes. Once you've done that I want you to pour out a little spirit energy and focus it on me. Now open your eyes and tell me what you see.**

**Kagome did as she was told although picturing herself in her mind was hard since she's never really seen herself, so she just let it go and tried to picture her body and pored out a little of her spirit energy. When she opened her eyes she saw vibrant colors all around her and they were in the form of a person. She knew right away that it was her sensei and she got excited that she could actually see him and picture him instead just listening to his voice. **

"**I can see you. I think what I'm looking at is your aura. There's a bright blue light that's concentrated around you and it's flashing outwards. I think it's your spirit energy and it's strong and powerful. Then if I concentrate harder there's these other colors that are mixed together inside like red, yellow orange blue, and green and it really beautiful." explained Kagome in an awed voice.**

**Her sensei was amazed, he told her how to focus her energy to see other people's intentions and she figured out the rest on her own. " The blue light around me that you first mentioned is my spirit energy. The more it vibes outwards, the more stronger it is. The other colors you saw inside are different emotions. When you look at someone's emotions, you look at the colors. If they are bright colors they're usually happy and have good intentions. When the colors are darker, depending on how dark, shows if they are good or bad and how troubled they are. The worst color is black, that shows that they have an evil intent and they're going to harm you." explained her sensei. Just then he sensed her mother at the door and decided to end this for today. **

"**Okay Kagome that's enough for to today. You did really excellent. I want you to be working on this when you leave here. I want you to practice this to the point where you don't have to meditate and concentrate as much. Your goal is to see aura just like everyone else sees their vision. It should be natural and just as easy as breathing." Her sensei finished up.**

"**Yes Kenchi Sensei. I will try my best." said Kagome, getting up. Then she bowed to her sensei to close their session. After that her sensei directed her toward her mother and she ran and gave her a hug.**

"**Mommy!!!" Kagome yelled. Then she concentrated on her aura so she could look at her. She noticed her mother had a pink aura around her just like she did.**

"**Hey sweety, I hope you didn't give your sensei a hard time." said Alexis to her daughter.**

"**No she was just fine as always. But I kneed to speak with you for a few moments." said her sensei.**

"**Alright Kagome I need to speak with your sensei for a few minutes so you just wait here until I get back okay? Said Alexis**

"**Alright mommy, I'll be right here." said In fact.**

**When Alexis and Master Kenchi reached the other side of the room, he turned to her and said,**

"**Today we stated focusing on aura and she did great. Your daughter has a lot of potential and a lot of stored up energy. In fact I haven't seen that much energy in someone so young in a long time. When she is older she will do great things. But my problem is she lacks the will power." said Master Kenchi**

"**What do you mean she lacks the will power. She practices everyday on her training and everything else she dose." said Alexis, not seeing what Kenchi was getting at.**

"**I'm not saying she doesn't practice or anything, I know she dose and it shows. What I'm saying is she doesn't have enough determination to push her to her limits. I want her to learn beyond what I teach my other students because she has the power and the heart to do it. But she doesn't have enough mental strength to reach there yet." Master Kenchi tried to explain.**

"**I think I get what your trying to say. But she's just a child and that's a lot of stress, that's why I don't want to force her too much." Alexis said.**

"**Yes she is a child but,she is a child of many talents. She is a child who holds a lot of power. She is a child that a lot of people would, and are, after and she is a child who is not from our world. She needs to know this."Master Kenchi tried to reason with her.**

**Alexis thought for a while and she knew that he was right. She just didn't want her little girl growing up feeling like all this pressure was on her and that everyone was out to kill her. "Yes I know your right. So I will let you do what you think is best." Alexis gave in. **

**After that conversation she picked Kagome up and waved bye to Master Kenchi before leaving.**

**Later that night in Kagome's bedroom**

"**So are you ready for your performance this weekend." asked Alexis**

"**Yeah I'm so excited, I can't wait for everyone to see me. I've practiced so much I've memorized my dance by heart. There's no way I can make a mistake. And then when I'm finished they'll have to accept me in to their Fine and Performing Arts Academy." answered Kagome excitedly.**

"**That's great honey. I know they'll love you. Just make sure you don't practice too much or you won't have anything left for the performance. And don't worry too much about the judges and the spectators watching you. The important thing is to have fun. Kagome's father put in.**

"**Hey Kagome, what do you plan to do once you get in the academy? Asked her mother curiously.**

"**I don't know really. I'll learn everything I can though. My biggest dream is to be the greatest dancer ever. I'll dance every dance there is and then make up my own. I don't know why I love to dance so much though. I guess, maybe it's because when I dance I feel happy.**

"**That sounds like a good reason and a great dream. You should do whatever you feel is best in your heart." her mother said with a smile. **

"**Tomorrow we're going to get your costume that we ordered and make sure that it fits, then you have a dress rehearsal so make sure you get plenty of sleep okay." Kagome's mother reminded her.**

"**Alright got it. Night mom, night dad." said Kagome sleepily.**

"**Good night sweety. Sweet dreams." her parents said together. And then the got up, gave her a kiss on her forehead and just the door.**

**The day of the performance**

"**Okay you two if we don't leave now we're going to be late." said Kagome's father, talking to Alexis and Kagome.**

"**We know dear, but everything has to be perfect for her big day." answered Alexis, sticking another bobby pin into the complicated bun she had created.**

"**Yeah well she won't have to worry about how she looks if we don't leave in the next fi-**

"**Ready!!" Alexis inturupted her husband after magically appearing with herself and Kagome and their bags.**

**Kevin just stared at them trying to figure out how they just appeared in front of them. "How did you, you were just, but I thought-**

"**Come on dad we're going to be late!!" Kagome yelled to her father from the car.**

**Kevin just shook his head and decided to just go with it."Women." he muttered to himself.**

**As they were riding in the car Kagome kept having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just knew something wrong and was going to happen. She was feeling like that ever since last night but didn't say anything to her parents because she didn't want them to worry. **

**Then she felt something coming it was dark and evil and it was coming fast. The closer it got the more the feeling grew worse. She heard a pained cry that sounded like someone was driving nails through someone very slowly and it made her brake out in a cold sweat. It was screaming for blood shed.**

"**Mom!! Dad!!" she yelled, trying to get their attention. And just when they turned their heads to look at her!!!!! BOOM!!!!!**

**The whole car shook and was suddenly pushed off the road and sent tumbling down the hill in to the ravine. While they were tumbling down the hill Kagome closed her eyes and she could feel her body lurch forward out of the car. When her body finally stopped moving she sat up trying to get her head to stop spinning and that's when she felt it. The feeling she had, it was right behind her. It roared in her ear and she just knew that it was coming in for an attack, but her body wouldn't move. She was in to much of a shock and whatever she did it wouldn't respond. Then she heard a scream and it sounded like her mother. She was screaming her name. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact and then all of a sudden she felt her body being pushed out of the way just as she felt something connect. She felt something wet all over her face and on her body and she knew what it was, blood. **

**She tried to scream but nothing would come out. She tried to move but her body wouldn't. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and it felt like it was about to fly out of her chest. That's when she heard her mother voice again. It was so soothing to hear and made her calm down. She could hear it say" stay strong Kagome and never give up, no matter what." That's when she found the courage to get up and put her training to use.**

"**Stop acting like a coward. Get up and face your fear. The more you fear it, the more powerful it becomes." she said to herself, trying to calm down. She could feel her energy through her veins and she pushed it outwards. Suddenly she could see everything. Every living being had an aura wrapped around them. She saw all the trees surrounding her to the little insects in the grass. She searched out everyone's aura and found her dad standing over her mother and that's when her energy exploded. She was suddenly standing in front of them holding off the monster and she had this over whelming feeling to protect them. She could see her pink aura whipping around her and in the center of it was a beautiful sword and it seemed to be pushing the monster away from her. Then she pushed her energy outward and it consumed the monster and she could feel its life force withering away. When she could feel its presence no more she could feel her power going back into her along with the beautiful blade. The last thing she saw of it, was that it had a furry hilt and shimmering silver bells hanging on the end. **

**When that disappeared as well she ran to her parents. As she was running she could feel it was raining. When she got there she could feel her mother's life force slipping away as well. And knew it was too late to save her. She dropped to her knees and crawled towards her mother. Her father put his free arm around her as the other one was in her mother's loose grip. Her mother turned to face her and she had a smile on her face.**

"**My little Kagome. I'm so proud of you. You defeated that monster all on your own. I'm afraid I won't be able to see you grow anymore but I know you'll turn out to be a strong, beautiful woman. You'll be powerful and smart. I want you to be strong for me Kagome and never give up. And when you feel like all hope is lost and your scared, just know that your never fighting alone. Whether they're in spirit or standing right beside you. " Alexis said in a soft voice.**

"**Mommy, I'll stay strong for you, I promise." said Kagome with a teary face but determination in heart.**

"**Kevin, please don't cry for me. Please move on and live a long happy life with Kagome. And if you ever remarry just know that you can't love her more than me or I will come haunt you both in your dreams." said Alexis trying to lighten up the atmosphere.**

**Kevin couldn't help crying. He was loosing his wife, and he did nothing to save her or his daughter. How was he suppose to feel? " I'll try not to cry. But you can bet on my life I'll never stop loving you." said Kevin with a sad smile on his face. And after that she took her last breath.**

**Three weeks later**

**They just had the funeral yesterday and it was a sad event. Kagome was locked up in her room ever since her mother died and she only came out for the funeral. Now she was back in her room trying to come to a decision.**

"**That's it. I'm done with this!!! No more tears, no more feeling helpless and sorry.! I made a promise to be strong for my mother and that's just what I'm going to do." said Kagome, finally making up her mind.**

**That night she snuck out of her house and ran to Master Kenchi's shrine.**

**When she got there she pounded on his door.**

"**Kenchi Sensei!! Kenchi Sensei!! I need your help!!" she screamed. Then the door opened and her sensei stepped outside.**

"**Kagome what is dear? Shouldn't you be home with your father? He asked.**

"**Kenchi sensei, I need your help to get stronger. I need to train right now and I need you to guide me." Kagome stated.**

"**Kagome, I know how you feel. But your angry right now. Your not thinking stra- **

"**Don't give me a lecture I know what I'm feeling right now. And my mind has never been more clear than it is right now. Kagome interrupted with defiance in her eyes.**

**Master Kenchi took a long look at her. He's never seen her stand up to him like this before. He knew what he was about to do was dangerous and that she would never be able to accomplish this but if she that determined then he would try to help.**

"**Ok then follow me." he said with a strict tone. She followed him into a room she's never seen before. Then she saw him clasp his hands together and start chanting All of a sudden she could feel the ground begin to shake and a six foot wall began to come out. When he was done he turned to her.**

"**This rock is made out of sekki sekki stone. It creates a strong barrier and wards off spiritual energy while electrifying anything that touches it. If you are truly determined and as you say you are you will be able to break this rock. Only someone with a strong heart and very powerful energy may break this rock. You have that but now it's time to take it to a whole other level. I will admit, I don't expect you to accomplish this and if it seems like it's too much for you I will pull you away. Do you understand?**

"**Yes Master Kenchi." said Kagome not willing to back down.**

**Then he was gone and she was alone in the room.**

"**Well let's get started." said Kagome. She let all her energy flow through out her body and concentrated it into her fist. Then she charged forward and just as she was about to hit the wall, a barrier came up and pushed her back and then electrified her. Kagome fell to the ground shaking and smoke coming off her body. **

**She charged forward again. " I won't back down." She got the same results and landed on her side with a sickening crack. But she got up again and charged forward. " I won't run away." she charged again and this time used even more energy, but it through into the wall. "Not when I made a promise to my mother."**

**She charged again and again and got the same results. But she just got up didn't even wipe the blood off and kept going. After the last fall Master Kenchi came back into the room.**

"**That's enough Kagome no more." he said. But she refused to listen and kept charging. When she fell she could see her sensei about to come and get her and stood up once more.**

"**I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!!!!" And charged again with even more energy than the last time. This time as she ran into the barrier she fought it and started to push through and just when the electricity was about to hit she jumped out the way.**

"**I MADE A PROMISE TO MY MOTHER THAT I WOULD STAY STRONG!!!"**

**And then she charged again but this time she fought the barrier and the electricity.**

**Master Kenchi was amazed. She was actually getting through the barrier. He couldn't believe it.**

"**Don't stop Kagome!! Put all the energy and then more into it!! She kept fighting but it just wouldn't budge.**

"**Why do you want to be strong Kagome. Why do you want to fight so badly?!!" he asked her. **

**The barrier was ripping her skin and she could feel it burning but she never let up.**

"**I WANT TO FIGHT...I WANT TO FIGHT TO PROTECT!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO FEEL THE PAIN I FELT!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HELPLESS ANYMORE AND WATCH ANYONE DIE!!!!!... I FIGHT TO BE STRONG FOR MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!" Just then she felt the barrier crack under all the pressure and she pushed her way through with more energy than she has ever used before and smashed the wall to nothing. After that she just stood there looking at her hands.**

"**Good job Kagome. You are ready." was the last thing she heard before her world went black.**

**FINALLY IT'S DONE!!!!! I know this chapter is long as hell but I just had to get it all out. Thank you For just reading it. But reviews would be nice. Bye for now:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Me**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I want to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. They were really great and I appreciate them. I just want to warn anybody that hasn't seen/read the Bleach series, that there might be a little of spoilers throughout the story so sorry to ya. Well that's enough of that. Now on to the Story!!!**

**It has only been two years since Kagome has started her rigorous training with Master Kenchi. She is now 10 years old and** **yet she has mastered everything he has taught her. Ever since she started her training, she has given up on her dream to become a beautiful dancer and has become fully focused on her studies and training. Although she isn't a cold person, she isn't one of the most social able people around eaither. But because she has focused on her training so much she has been able to accomplish many things. She has fully masted her miko powers along with her warrior training including hand to hand combat and many styles using weaponry. And she has mastered and created many spells and techniques.** **So far she has been ready to handle any and everything that** **has been thrown her way, that was at least till now...**

**Today was another day and Kagome was heading up the shrine steps to her sensei's dojo in her usual red kimono, getting ready for another long morning session. As she was walking she wondered to herself why her sensei asked her to come armed. But she couldn't think of anything so she guessed she was just going to have to find out. When she reached the door she slid it open and saw that no one was inside.**

"**Hello!! Master Kenchi I'm here!!" Kagome called out, hoping to get a response. But there wasn't any. So she decided to walk inside. Just then she sensed something on her left being thrown her way at an alarming pace. And just as it was about to connect she dodged it. She stretched out her aura and could feel that there were two of them.**

"**Show yourselves!" she yelled. But all she received was a barrage of daggers thrown her way. So she answered with a set of her own. Just then a fist came at her from the left while a fire spell came at her from the right. So she jumped into the air and the other two attackers where right behind her. She did a spinning round house kick upside down and threw them into the wall. While still in mid air she enhanced her miko powers to form in to little needles and threw them at them on both sides. As she landed she felt that she only got one and the other was coming in for an attack. The attacker pulled their blade out and was aiming for her neck. But she countered with her own blade that she had hidden in her kimino. As the blades collided she pushed her attacker back with amazing strength and he was thrown back into a wall. Quickly she took out mini daggers pinned him to the wall. All of them just barley missing his vital points. She charged up her spiritual energy into her right hand and just as she was about to make the finishing blow,**

"**GREAT JOB KAGOME!!! YOU PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS!!! " was said right behind her. Coming from none other than her sensei.**

**Kagome froze with her hand just inches from taking out her attacker. She turned her head and looked at her sensei confusingly. Just as she turned her head, the attacker disappeared out of existence.**

"**Huh- Wait sensei, what are you- but I thought- Did I miss something?!" was Kagome's intelligent reply. Her sensei laughed at her.**

"**Let me explain Kagome. That was just a test. The intruders and them attacking you was all made up by me. I needed to test your skills and see how you respond to unexpected battles. And I must say you respond very well." Master Kenchi explained.**

"**Well I guess now I know why I had to come armed. But what I don't get is why you had to test me. And if you were testing me, why did you make weak opponents?"**

"**That was just a mock battle. You see Kagome, I am done teaching you. I have taught you everything that I wanted you to know and you have mastered it. But the thing is you have more powers than just your miko energy and I am not the one to show you how to master it." said Master Kenchi.**

"**Wait, so your saying that your not going to be my sensei anymore? What am I suppose to do now? Said Kagome a little panicky.**

"**Relax Kagome, I'm always going to be your sensei. And you can come to me for guidance, training, or anything. But you are very talented and you have many gifts that you have not realized yet. And I am not the sensei you need to open that door for you. So starting tomorrow you will have a new master and he will be able to give you the answers to things that you have always wondered about." Master Kenchi tried to explain.**

"**So I'm getting a new master then? What's his name? What's he like? Is he old or senile? Is he really strong? What's he suppose to teach me?" said Kagome, starting to get excited.**

"**Whoa slow down there. I can't really answer any of your questions. But what I can tell you is that his name is Kisuke Urahara." Then he motioned for her to lean down. " And just between you and me I think he's a little sadistic and touched in the head. But when it comes to the training that you need, there is no better person and I trust him with my life."**

"**Great so basically my new master's a psycho. Thanks Master Kenchi." said Kagome in a sarcastic tone. **

"**Well don't think about it like that. Think of it as a new experience or something positive.**" **Master Kenchi said, trying to lighten up her spirits.**

"**Yeah sure sensei. Whatever you say. Well then, I guess I better get going. I still have other things to do before I meet this new master." And with that she bowed to Master Kenchi and walked away.**

"**Oh and Kagome, There will be someone to escort you to your new sensei. So just wait outside." Master Kenchi added in as she was leaving.**

**As Master Kenchi was waving goodbye someone suddenly appeared next to him.**

" **I'm surprised that you showed up. So what do you think?" said Master Kenchi, not in the least bit of surprise at his arrival.**

"**Well I see you certainly know how to pick em' don't you old man. Where did you find her?" asked the figure scratching his head.**

"**She came to me. I haven't seen that kind of power for a long time." answered Kenchi.**

**Then the figure smiled. "Well this should be interesting." was all the figure said before he vanished.**

**The Next Day**

**Kagome sat on a bench behind a river that was beside their house. She was a little excited and nervous about meeting her new sensei and learning about her hidden powers. She didn't know what to wear so she decided to go with a plain red and black fighting kimono. As she was sitting she pondering about the conversation she had with her father. Last night she had asked her father if he new anything about her powers but she didn't get much of an answer.**

**Flash Back**

**It was late at night and Kagome and her father were sitting in the living room. Kagome's father ,Kevin, was sitting in the arm chair reading the news paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. Since Kagome couldn't sleep, she had decided to come down stairs with a book and read by the fireplace since her father's presence had always calmed her. As she was reading she looked up at her father and decided to ask him something she had been meaning to ask him. **

"**Father?" she called, trying to get his attention.**

"**Yes honey was is it?" her father answered.**

"**I was just wondering, do you know anything about my past and my hidden powers?" Kagome asked. **

**When she had asked that Kevin just looked at her. When she had said 'past' he knew what she was referring to. Where she came from before they found her. "I will tell you when you are ready." her father answered.**

"**Ready for what?" Kagome asked him.**

"**When you can answer that yourself, then you'll know you're ready."that was all Kevin gave her.**

"**Aw dad, that's not fair." Kagome pouted. She knew that her dad was holding out on her. But she also knew that she might as well ask a brick when it came to getting any information out of him.**

**Her father just laughed at her."Sorry Kagome, but life's not fair."**

**End of Flash Back**

**But as for now, Kagome was getting irritated because it seems that her escort was late. **

"**Oh come on. It's bad enough that I have to meet this new master today and I'm all excited and nervous and have jitters in the pit of my stomach." Kagome said, as she started to get up and pace back and forwoth.**

"**Not to mention that I don't know a thing about him except that he's suppose to be some sadistic psycho. And on top of that, my escorts late!!" Kagome shouted, starting to freak out.**

"**Calm down Kagome. Just Breath. If this person doesn't show up in the next ten minutes, Then I'll just have to search for them myself." she decided.**

**Just then a black cat with yellow eyes appeared. It stayed silent and it seemed to be studying the girl in front of her. 'So this is the girl. And to think after all these years...' the cat pondered to itself.**

"**Aw don't do that. How would you expect to find him anyway?" asked a male voice out of no where. Kagome froze for a second . Then turned around trying to locate the new voice.**

"**Who's there? Are you my escort? Please show yourself, I can't see you." Kagome asked while trying to find the person that the voice belonged to.**

"**Why yes I am. If you would like to see me, then look for my aura down here because you won't find me up there." said the male voice patiently. **

**As Kagome looked down the male voice continued, "My name is Yorui-**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S A FAT RAT!!!!!!" Kagome suddenly screamed and gave the 'rat' a hard kick into the nearby river.**

**Kagome hated rats. When she was young she had a really bad experience that she rather not talk about with them.**

"**Ew Ew Ew Ew!!! Damn that was the fattest rat that I ever saw and I actually touched it!" she shouted. Just then, the 'rat' came out of the river soaking wet with its head down. Then it shouted,**

"**Would you be quiet?! Stop insulting me! I am not a rat, I am a beautiful black cat AND I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!" the black cat shouted and then shook out its fur.**

"**Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry!! Wait a minute."Kagome said.**

**Kagome stopped and took a good look at the cat after it had spoken. 'What the hell, a cat just spoke to me? Then again when I look closer this cat is no ordinary cat when I look at it's aura. It has an incredible amount of spiritual energy. But there is something wrong with its figure, it's different from any regular cat structure I've ever seen . He might be a shape shifter.' Kagome thought to herself. Then she got down on one knee and asked,**

"**So then, are you my escort?"**

"**Yes I am. As I was trying to tell you before, My name is Yoruichi and I am here to escort you to your new sensei." the cat now known as Yoruichi replied. Then he felt Kagome gather him into her arms and said,**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Yoruichi san. I'm blind and I didn't see the difference between you. You see I have a very bad reaction to rats and you kind of scared me. I didn't mean to hurt you and get you all wet." Kagome cried.**

"**Oh don't worry about it. I'm a lot tougher than other cats and my fur is almost dry." said Yoruichi, trying to make her feel better.**

"**Okay, if you say so. But sorry again." Kagome said still feeling a little guilty. After all that was one hell of a kick.**

"**No worries. But it's true, that you have learned to see by aura?" asked Yoruichi.**

"**Um, yes that's true. But how did you know?" Kagome asked and cocked her head to the side.**

"**Oh I know a lot more about you than you think. But Urahara told me. I just wanted to it for myself. To master it at such a young age is quite incredible." **

'**Especially since she has no idea about her true self.' he added in to himself.**

"**Um, thanks, I guess." Kagome said while blushing a little, from receiving the unexpected praise. **

"**Well we should get going now. We're already late. So just follow me it won't take that long."said Yoruichi beginning to leave.**

"**Um, Yoruichi san, I just wanted to ask you something." Kagome said as she began to follow him.**

**Yoruichi turned to her as she was walking beside him, "Yes, what is it?"**

"**Don't take this the wrong way or anything, it's just that I was wondering if you were a man or a woman?" Kagome asked.**

**Yoruichi's ears perked up at the interesting question. "Why do you ask?"**

**Kagome looked at Yoruichi while walking. "It's just that when I look at you, your aura screams female. But when I here you talk, your voice sounds like a male. No offence."**

**Yoruichi smiled well smiled as much as a cat could smile and looked at Kagome. "I'm surprised. There has been very few that have actually noticed. But I am indeed a woman. Thanks for noticing."**

**Kagome smiled her own smile and said, "No problem. Just curious."**

"**Oh and Kagome, you don't have to be so formal with me. You can call me anything you'd like." said Yoruichi.**

"**Thanks. In that case I'll call you Rou Rou chan. Saying Yoruichi all the time is too long.**

**Just then Yoruichi stopped.**

"**What is it Rou Rou chan?" Kagome asked.**

"**We're here. Welcome to Urahara's Shop." said Yoruichi.**

**When they had went inside there was a blond haired man with grey eyes, wearing a green and black outfit and white and green hat. He was also holding a fan in his right hand.**

"**Well it seems that you've finally come back Yoruichi. What, did you get distracted from one of your little cat friends?" the man teased with a smile on his face.**

**After hearing that Yoruichi lunged at the man with her claws but sadly he side stepped her and opened up his fan.**

"**Oh I'm sorry your fur is wet. I can clearly see you went fishing. My deepest apologies." the man said, then gave her a mock bow with his fan open out to the side in one hand and the other bent behind his back.**

"**Um" came a voice from the other side of the man. He quickly stood up and turned around to the girl behind him that looked confused.**

"**Oh Kagome chan! Sorry about that. Yoruichi is a bit temperamental but you learn to get used to it. Anyways my name is Kisuke Urahara but you can just call me Urahara. I am the maneger of this shop and you're your new sensei. It's great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot of great things about you." Urahara said with a smile.**

**Kagome was a little bit stunned and confused at first from this man's and Yoruichi's display. But when he had turned around and introduced himself to her, she had to take a step back. Even if his power was suppressed she could still see the power radiating off of this man. It was strong and fierce yet she could feel no evil intent in it. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Not even Master Kenchi's energy made her feel like this. **

"**Thank you um, Urahara sensei. I'm glad to finally meet you as well. I've been told that you can help me." said Kagome a little nervously but with excitement in her eyes.**

**Urahara raised an eyebrow as he saw her take a step back as soon as he was done talking. He could tell that she was reading him and had a mixed look of awe and fright on her face. 'Yes, great things.' he said to himself.**

"**Yes that's correct. But first I need to test you. So follow me to the back of my shop so that we can start." and with that he started leading the way with Kagome close on his heels.**

**When they finally got there, Kagome first felt the change of pressure the place had on her. But it was nothing she couldn't handle with a little boost of spiritual energy. She looked all around her and could tell that they were underground. **

"**Wow this place is amazing. How can you fit such a large place under your shop? Kagome said with amazement, as she stretched out her senses to get a feel of everything.**

"**Glad you like it. I created this place a long time ago." said Urahara with a proud tone at her excitement.**

"**This must have taken up a lot of energy to create and maintain." said Kagome, finally resting her eyes back on to her sensei.**

"**Not as much as you think. Now on to other stuff. The first thing we need to do is get you used to the atmosphere in here. I'm going to put your ability to adapt, observe and learn at a fast rate up to the max. I'm also going to have your strength and agility put to the test. So what I'm going to do is put a hundred pound weight on each of your arms and legs. Then I'm going to summon hell birds that are faster than the human eye could ever see. There is something different about one of these birds. Your job is to figure out which one it is and take it. But you only have one guess which means you only have one shot. So I hope you make it count or else your dead." Urahara said with a smile.**

"**Oh and by the way, we're starting now." Just then a black vortex appeared and then a large flock of hell birds came charging out screaming for blood with fire blazing all around their bodies, black razor sharp talons and wings that spread out to be five feet long.** **And they** **were all headed strait for Kagome.**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!I DIDN'T EVEN GET A WARNING!!!!" Kagome cried as she started to run for her life. As she was running away from the birds, four large weights appeared** **and attached themselves to her arms and legs which brought her to the ground face first.**

"**These are way too heavy! That sadistic bastard is trying to get me killed!" she screamed to herself as she tried to pick her body off of the ground. Then she got blasted from behind by a fire attack. She looked up and the whole flock was circling above her. There were eight of them and she could feel their blood lust radiating off of them and that only made her cry more sense it was her blood they were after. Just then they all seemed to come charging at her all at once.**

"**AAAAAHHH!!! What do I do, What do I do!!" He said I only have one shot and if I waste it I'm dead! What was he thinking? Wait a minute, he never said I couldn't use my defensive powers. He only mentioned attacking. And if it's against the rules then that's his problem. **

**After coming to that conclusion she looked up into the sky to see that they were only a yard away from her and that they just threw a combined fire ball her way.**

"**Oh no you don't!" she put up a barrier around herself, and when their attacks collided it created a lot of smoke and sent scattered debris everywhere. **

'**Here's my chance to run!'** **she thought to herself. So she raised up her energy levels, forced her heavy body up, and made a run for it. As she was running a thought struck her.**

"**HEY URAHARA SENSEI, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FIGURE OUT WHICH BIRD IS DIFFERENT IF I CAN'T SEE ANY OF THEM?!**

**Urahara gave her a thoughtful look. Then lifted his head up and scratched behind his head.**

"**I guess it never occurred to me.**" **he said with his hands up in the air. Then he just smiled and said,**

"**Oh well, It's too late now. I guess you'll think of something." he said with a cheerful voice.**

"**YOU NEVER WHAT?!! WHY YOU SADISTIC, PSYCHO, SON OF A-!" but she never got to finish her curses as she had to dodge another fireball.**

'**That's it! I don't care if he is my sensei! When I get out of this mess I swear I'm going to kill him." Kagome swore to herself.**

'**Well there's no way out of this, and I'm certainly not going to get anywhere by dodging all the time. So it's time to fight back. So she gathered up her spiritual energy into her fist, then when she had enough she stopped and slammed her fist into the ground splitting up the ground and sending large flying rocks everywhere. As the birds where distracted by this, she sent a large boost of energy to her feet and took off for the mountains.**

'**Hey I'm getting used to these new weights. But I'm still no wheres near my normal speed. Hey there's a boulder I could hide under until I think of a plan. She thought to herself. So as soon as she ducked behind the boulder she lowered her energy and placed a spell on herself to hide her sent so the birds won't be able to track her down.**

'**Ok now that I'm able to breath and can think straight I can figure out which bird is different. It's a special necklace so maybe I can lock in on it's energy and catch Urahara sensei's sent. So she closed her eyes and focused on the aura of the birds. They were all scattered around looking for her and because they kept moving it took hr awhile, but she finally got it. She looked over the first six birds but didn't find anything unusual. 'So that means that there's only two more to go. There wasn't anything unusual about the next bird so she thought for sure that it had to be the last one. But that one looked normal too. Right when she was about retract from that bird she saw an foreign wave of energy centered around its neck. Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing a dark magenta. Just a little darker than her eyes. "Found It!" she said out loud but not so loud that the birds heard her. So after finding the bird she started to crawl on her hands and knees trying to get closer to it.**

'**Now that I know which one it is I kneed to get closer to it. But I still don't know how I'm suppose to get it back. It's too high up in the sky and I can't jump that far. I only have one shot so I have to make it count. Wait a minute. I have an idea.' she said to herself. So with that she let go of the spell on herself and released some of her energy again. Then she got up from her hiding place, jumped off the cliff, on to the ground and started running for her life. She turned her head around to see if they caught on to her sent yet, and had to quickly dodge two fire balls that were inches from her face.**

"**Well they catch on fast. Man they have nasty additudes I think I almost broke my neck." she said to herself.**

"**It's time to end this!" she shouted with new determination in her voice. She came to a sudden halt and aimed her hands at the ground, then shouted, "Hydro Blast!"a streaming burst a water came forth and she shot it towards the ground. The blast was so strong it lifted her up in the air and gave her the leverage she needed to get to her bird. The bird she wanted came swooping down at her at a fast rate. 'Hope this works.' she said silently to herself. When the bird came into to range she put her hands together and did a replacement spell on the bird, getting the necklace from it. Then she came up under the bird, placed her feet on it, while burning herself, and used the monotreme to shoot back to the ground. When she landed she looked up and saw all eight birds heading straight for her with an evil look in their eye. She took out eight sacred sutras from her kimono. She did a graceful spin and threw the sutras at the birds. When the they attached, she called upon her miko powers and that sent a pink electric link threw through all of them. Then they all came crashing right into the ground in a circle around her. She bent her head, held her hand up with the necklace and took a deep breath. "Take that." she said quietly, and then passed out right in the middle.**

**When she started to regain conciseness, she could feel something poking her shoulder.**

"**Is she dead?" she heard a little boy's voice ask.**

"**Jinta, you shouldn't touch her like that." said a shy little girls voice.**

**She opened up her eyes and saw a little boy with short, red hair and a cute little girl with black hair in two ponytails.**

"**Don't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever I want." the boy named Jinta said. Then he pulled the girl under his arm and gave her a noogie.**

"**Ow! Stop that Jinta!" The little girl cried.**

"**Hey who are you?" asked Kagome trying to break the two up. **

**The two broke apart and looked at her.**

"**Oh Kagome san, your awake. My names Ururu and this is my brother Jinta. Urahara sama brought you back up here after your training and I bandaged you up. You had a few burn marks on you from your battle. I should go get him now that your awake." Ururu said. And then she went and got Urahara.**

**Kagome turned to the boy.**

"**So how long have I been out?" she asked.**

"**I just got here, so I really don't know but I think 30 minutes. I thought you'd be knocked out for at least an hour. Urahara sama must've went easy on you." Jinta said.**

**That statement got Kagome's blood pumping again.**

"**Yeah right! Took it easy on me?! Why, when I see that bastard, he tried to get me killed. I'll strangle him!" she yelled.**

"**Aw that's not a very nice thing to say. You shouldn't strangle your sensei." Urahara said as he just walked in.**

"**You!! You and I both know that you didn't forget that I was blind! You tried to kill me." Kagome said, standing up and pointing a finger at him.**

"**Know really it never occurred to me. I just knew that you would think of something to get out of it, and you did." Urahara said smiling nervously while backing up as Kagome came closer.**

"**I bet you thought that was really funny didn't you." Kagome said with a gleam in her eye as she stalked towards him.**

"**No not really. Well maybe just a tad bi-**

**Then Kagome pounced. She jumped on to him and cast a strangle spell on him.**

"**Kagome! Kagome I'm sorry !!" Urahara cried.**

**Jinta was laughing at him in the corner He couldn't believe that a little girl was able to get to him. Ururu was standing beside him looking on a little wooridly, wondering if she was really going to kill him. By that time Yoruichi had come in and had a cat smirk on her face. She was glad he was getting what he deserved and thought of it as pay back for her as well.**

"**Had enough yet, you sadist?!" Kagome asked.**

"**Yes, Yes I'm sorry!" he cried.**

"**Good!" Kagome said with a happy smile on her face as she let the spell disperse. **

**Urahara flash stepped to the other side of the room gasping for air.**

'**Who's the sadist here? Note to self, never piss her off. It could mean death.' Urahara said to himself. After he gained his composure he cleared his throat.**

"**Now that you've gotten that out of your system, there was a reason for that test. I needed to analyze your skills. See how well you responded to the unexpected . And you may be mad at me but you'll come to see that it's something you must get used to. Your enemies don't care if your blind. In fact they'll laugh and then just use that to their advantage. So it's better to learn that and get use to that now rather than later." Urahara said with a serious tone.**

**Kagome stopped and thought about what he said. But before she could even answer, a terrifying scream met her ears. A scream that she never wanted to hear again and a scream that made her blood run cold.**

"**It can't be." she whispered to herself and started panicking.**

**Then she looked up and saw Urahara standing in front of her with a serious expression on his face. **

"**Kagome I need you to calm down for me and take a deep breath. This might be hard, but I need to show you something. Do you understand?" he asked looking at her. Kagome just nodded her head.**

"**That sound you just heard was the cry of a hollow. Hollows are departed souls. You see hollows were once living human beings and when they die, usually their suppose to go to a place known as Soul Society but for what ever reason, they didn't. They turned into a blood craving monster and have no conciseness of what their doing. Only certain people with high spirit energies can see them. But because these people have high spiritual energies, there usually the ones targeted first. What I want to show you is how a soul reaper, someone from the Soul Society, cleanses a hollow's soul and sets it free to go to the Soul Society. Do you want to watch?"**

**Kagome had to clear her head. All she kept thinking about was her mother and how they were all attacked. She shook her head to get those memories out and just stared at him, soaking up all the information he was giving her. Now it all made sense. What attacked her and why she was probably attacked. A hollow. Now here's her chance to learn more about them and what's going on and she wasn't about to miss that chance.**

"**Yes. I want to go. I want to learn everything about hollows, these soul reapers ,and this place , Soul Society. I will come with you."**

**Urahara gave her a smile. "Good. Now follow me and stay close." then they both left out the door.**

**They hopped over the roofs of buildings together. Both of them running at a fast pace.**

"**I can sense the hollow moving over to the east." Kagome yelled.**

"**You can sense that?" Urahara asked.**

"**Yeah it's not that hard. Why?"**

"**You'd be surprised. Most soul reapers can't sense them." he said.**

"**Let me guess you're a soul reaper as well and you can sense them." Kagome said.**

"**Well of course. But I'm not an ordinary one." Urahara said with a smile. Then they both came to a stop on top of a tall building.**

"**Make sure you keep your energy down." Urahara said to her.**

**Kagome peered down over the ledge. She saw two people down their fighting what must of been the hollow. The first one, she new it was a girl. She was standing off to the side and she could tell that she was low on energy. The other person caught her attention the most. His energy was flaring like a beacon. It reminded her of Urahara sensei's spiritual pressure except Urahara's was a lot stronger. But she could tell that wasn't all of his energy and that he was holding back a lot. Then she could see that he held a sword in his right hand that flared with the same energy that flowed through his body. She was a mazed that she could actually see the sword, it seemed like the sword gave off its own energy. The hollow gave a loud cry and came after him with his mouth wide open. But the man blocked it's teeth with his sword and pushed it back. He jumped and did a flip into the air with his sword held high and split the hollow in half, right down the middle.**

**Then the hollow just seemed to disappear into thin air. With Kagome being a miko she couldn't help but say a quick prayer over it.**

"**That's enough. Let's get back to the shop Kagome." said Urahara.**

**Kagome nodded her head and then they both took off together and disapeared around the corner.**

**YEAH I'M DONE!!! Sorry for the wait everyone but I had to figure out how I wanted everyone to meet. So I hoped you liked it. Don't worry you won't have to wait long, Ichigo and the crew will be having their premier very soon so hold on. Well please review they're very appreciated. Bye for now-:**


	5. Chapter 6

Hey Everybody!! I'm back, obviously with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. As always, I want to give a special thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it'll give you a better understanding. Now on with the story!!!-:

**It has been five ****long**** years since Kagome took her training up with Master Urahara. She is now fifteen years old and has grown into a beautiful, mature young woman. She has a great, toned, muscular figure from all her hard training. And though she had muscle her body wasn't bulky. Her long silky, raven hair had reached down to the small of her back. And when she stands in the sun you can see her natural blue highlights. One of the things that stayed the same about her were her dark, dulled, magenta eyes. With training from Master Urahara it's a miracle she hasn't gone insane yet. Although Urahara's training methods may question his sanity sometimes, Kagome has learned a great deal from those methods, he just goes by things a little bit differently than others. But from that she has grown tremendously both physically and mentally. But on days like these it makes her wonder, who has a death wish out for her?**

**!!!BOOM!!!**

**Kagome crashed into the ground and then was thrown to the other side from the force of the last attack.** **She quickly steadied herself with her hands grinding into the ground. Then she used the monotreme to force herself back into the air. She came in fast and Urahara was there to meet her. She started to throw a rapid series of kicks and punches at him with Urahara dodging her blow after blow. Then Urahara pushed her back and charged up his fist and then sent it at her, but Kagome dodged it by ducking low. She came in to give him a punch in the gut when she saw that another fist was heading her way, but sense she after launching her own attack she wasn't able to counter it. **

"**OH Shit." was all she said as a powerful punch hit her square in the jaw and sent her flying into the mountain behind her. She crashed right through it and was sent rolling out the other side. Kagome put her hand through the ground to stop herself from going any further.** **She came to a halt and was panting on one knee. She wiped the blood from her mouth with her hand.**

"**Damn, that hurt." she said while trying to catch her breath. Then she heard laughter coming from the other side.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DON'T HOLD BACK ON MY ACCOUNT KAGOME!! I KNOW YOU GOT MORE THAN THAT!!" yelled Urahara..**

""**Oh Shut Up!!" was Kagome's reply**.

"**Hm, I know just how to make this fight a little more interesting. Umhm, Yes this will definitely get her blood going." Urahara said shaking his head to himself while wearing a evil grin. Then he got into a stance pulled out something from his kimono.**

"**COME OUT AND ROAR BENIHIME!!!!"** **Urahara yelled releasing his zampato.**

**From the mountains, Kagome had to get on both knees because she could already feel the immediate change in the atmosphere after Urahara released his zampato.**

"**Damn It! All his released energy is starting to crush me.**" **Kagome said while panting.**

"**He knows I can't call upon my zampato, so why is he releasing his? Ever since that day I found out all about shinigami and Soul Society I've been trying to release mine but, it feels like there's something holding me back." Kagome said leaning down while thinking about the past.**

**FLASH BACK FIVE YEARS AGO**

**Kagome and Urahara returned back to the shop after witnessing the fight between the two soul reapers and the hollow. They went inside and Kagome made herself comfortable in one of the corners of the room. She drew her knees up to her chest and let her head rest on her knees while thinking about everything that just happened. Yoruichi changed into her human form and came over to her and sat down beside her trying to give her some comfort. Urahara came over to her as well and sat down on the opposite side of her.**

"**I'm guessing you already figured out why I wanted you to see that battle huh." Urahara stated rather than asked. Kagome just nodded her head and whispered, "mother."**

"**Yes. You see Kagome as I told you before, soul reapers or shinigami come from a place called Soul Society. One of their main jobs is to cleans the souls of the dearly departed. They do this by using their own blades which they call their zampato. Hollows reside in a place known as Hueco Mundo. When they cross over to the human world to feed, the shinigami can feel their energy and then they send out orders to get rid of them." Urahara explained. and then he turned to look down at her. **

"**The day you and your family were attacked, there is no doubt that it was a hollow. I'm sure that you already figured it out but the reason it probably came after you is because both you and your mother have strong spiritual energy. But I have a feeling there was more to it than that. The weird part about that day is that no one sensed the hollow before and even after the attack. I went to the site myself and it was clear that a battle took place and I could see the scorch marks , courtesy of you I'm guessing, but even as I stood there, I could not feel the presence of any hollow ever being there. It's like it was never there at all. But as we all know, it was.**

**Kagome was listening intently with her head resting on her knees, staring ahead.**

"**What do you think happened to it.?" Kagome asked. **

**Urahara looked up and stared at the sealing and had a serious look on his face as he thought. After awhile his face lit up as he finally came to a conclusion. Kagome sensed this and looked up at him expectantly."I don't know." He simply stated. **

**Kagome face faulted and then looked up at him with a disbelieving look.**

"**Sorry but I can't think of anything. And anyways I'm sure it's nothing to worry about and we're all getting worked up over nothing." Urahara said with a smile.**

**Kagome looked down for a moment and then looked back up and smacked Urahara over the head.**

"**OW!! Kaggy your so mean." Urahara cried as he rubbed the back of his head. Yoruichi laughed at him from the side and then turned to Kagome and gave her an approving look.**

"**Don't encourage her!!" Urahara yelled.**

"**It's your own fault. Don't tell me such things and not be serious about it!" Kagome yelled back.**

"**See now not that's just not fair. There's two of you and one of me. You guys can't gang up on me like that." Urahara complained while pointing a finger at them accusingly.**

"**Well tough!!" Kagome and Yoruichi said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave a side wink.**

"**No respect. I get know respect at all." Urahara mumbled to himself while shaking his head.**

**Then Yoruichi cleared her throat to get their attention.**

"**Sense you told her the first part, I'll tell her the rest." Said Yoruichi. Urahara just nodded his head in the affirmative.**

"**Ru Ru what are you talking about? What else is there to tell me?" asked Kagome.**

"**Well you see Kagome, there are two reasons Urahara showed you that battle tonight. The first was to get a better understanding of what attacked you and your family that day. But there is another as well. Kagome I want you to focus on my body and look at my spirit ribbons. Tell me what color do you see.**

"**Kagome closed he eyes and did as she was told. When she opened them again her eyes were focused on Yoruichi's body and she could see bright vibrant blue ribbons waving around her body as if they were in a dance. And when she looked closer she could see a bright red ribbon standing out from the rest. Then she turned to Urahara's spirit ribbons and she could see that he had a red ribbon standing out just like Yoruichi's. She opened her eyes again and she looked in Yoruichi's direction. **

"**The red ribbon represents that you're shinigami aren't you? Isn't that what you wanted me to see." she stated more than asked.**

**Yoruichi gave her a cat grin. "You're a fast brat. But yes, that's exactly what we wanted you to see. If you looked at your own spiritual ribbons you would notice that yours are different. I can see that you have not only blue but pink, red, and gold as well. " explained Yoruichi.**

"**What dose that mean? I mean I know it's natural to have blue ribbons and the pink is most likely from my miko energy, but red and gold? " Kagome asked Yoruichi.**

"**It means-**

"**It means you're a freak." Urahara answered for her.**

**Yoruichi fumed. "Be quiet you." said Yoruichi with a glare.**

"**Hey I was only telling the truth. I meant it in a good way." said Urahara in his defense.**

"**Anyways," Yoruichi continued. You are correct, the blue is naturally your spirit energy and the pink is from your miko powers. But surly you know what the red signifies." Yoruichi said staring at Kagome. Kagome just looked at her.**

"**It means your like your us, a shinigami." Urahara finished.**

"**But- But- But wouldn't that mean that someone in my real family is a shinigami?!" Kagome asked confusedly. **

"**Yes, You have shinigami blood running through your veins. Does that bother you?" asked Yoruichi.**

**Kagome looked down. "I don't know, I don't think it does. But even if it did it's not like I can change that so what would it matter?" Kagome asked more to herself than the others.**

"**Well we want to know if you're comfortable with it. We want to know because we're going to train you and teach in some of the ways of a shinigami. And one of those ways is being able to release your own zampato. And yes, before you ask you do have one. But it's up to you. Only you will be able to summon it and master it. We will also be training your eyes and bring your mastery of aura to a whole new level so you can keep up with other shinigami and their own zampatos. But you have to be able to accept your blood before we start any of that." said Urahara.**

**Kagome put her hands into her lap and bowed her head as she sat deep in thought.**

'**It doesn't really bother me. In fact it makes me happy. I learned about another part of myself. So why dose it bother me? I guess what I'm really worried about is, if I accept this new part of myself, would that mean that I indirectly accept my birth family as well? I don't know if I want to do that yet. I don't even know them. For all I know, they hate me and would rather have me dead than learn their ways. Oh hell I don't even know if they're alive.' Kagome said thinking to herself. Then she shook her head and clenched her fist.**

'**Ok, so I've decided. I don't know about this other part of my family, so for now I won't care and I'll leave it be. If I have these powers I want to know more about them. I was born with them, so I want to learn everything I can about them. And if Master Urahara and Yoruichi chan are willing to teach me, who am I to refuse. I'll do it!' Kagome said coming to her own conclusion.**

"**Yes, I'll do it!" Kagome yelled, standing up. Both Urahara and Yoruichi had smiles on there faces.**

"**Good" said Urahara.**

"**Yeah, we're glad to hear it." said Yoruichi.**

" **Thanks, but still, You never told me about the gold ribbon."**

"**Well you should be heading home about now Kagome. Yoruichi will walk you home." Urahara said standing up and pulling out his fan.**

"**Wha- Hey! You never answered my question." Kagome said.**

"**Come along now Kagsy. We wouldn't want your father to worry." Yoruichi said. Then she changed back into her cat form.**

"**Hey! I know what your doing. Don't ignore me!." Kagome shouted, stomping her foot and pointing a finger at them accusingly.**

"**Hey Kagsy what do you say we stop by for some miso ramen on the way back?" Yoruichi asked.**

"**Don't you- did you say miso?" Kagome asked with stars in her eyes.**

**Yoruichi just smiled wagging her tail as she walked out the door.**

"**Hey wait for me!" Kagome said, running after her to catch up."**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**That's right. It's been five years and I've been training like crazy, yet no matter what I do I've never been able to call upon my sword. I know it's there, I can feel it." Kagome said to herself out loud as she clutched her hand to her chest.**

"**WHAT'S TAKING YA SO LONG KAGGY?!" Urahara yelled, but received no answer.**

"**WELL IF YOU WON'T COME TO ME I'LL JUST HAVE TO COME TO YOU!!" Uarahara roared and took off.**

**Kagome only had enough time to look up and just barely dodge as she saw Urahara's zampato come crashing down in a blinding light, spliting up the mountain and sending rocks flying everywhere.**

**Kagome jumped into the air and saw all the destruction Benihime was able to cause with just one strike. Then she landed on the other side of the field.**

"**I've already seen it once when my mother died. It protected me. I may not be able to wield it now but I will when it thinks I'm ready. Until then, I'll just have to keep up my training and think of other methods." Kagome said to herself. **

"**DIDN'T TAKE YOU FOR THE TYPE TO RUN AWAY. BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A ZAMPATO SO IT'S TO BE EXPECTED!" Urahara said tauntingly as he lifted his zampato from the huge crater he created.**

**Kagome clenched her fist and could feel her left eye twitch.**

"**I think I'll start right now BYE WHOOPING HIS ASS!!" Kagome said as she charged out and flash stepped behind Urahara with needles in her hand.**

"**I was wondering when you would come." Urahara said to her as he blocked her needles with his zampato and dashed to the right. But Kagome was there to cut him off and he looked up into her eyes to see that they were blazing bright pink and he could tell that he really pissed her off. Kagome through a high speed punch on his right so he dodged to the left. What he wasn't expecting for her to grab his sword and drag him into her. Urahara looked up at her with wide eyes and then let his spiritual energy explode. Both him and Kagome were thrown back by the energy bast and they both skidded to a halt in a low crouch . **

" **It looks like I hit a nerve." Urahara said as he began to stand up. Just then he felt a throbbing sensation in his wielding arm and looked down. His eyes popped open as he just noticed two glowing, pink needles sticking out of his arm.**

'**I didn't even feel it till just now. When did she- Just then he had a flash back of her grabbing Benihime. **

**He grinned. "You sly dog, you were never after my sword." he said to her.**

**Kagome stood up as well with a grin on her face. **

"**You're just now figuring that out. I think your slipping Master Urahara. Those two needles I threw at you will render that arm useless. So now you can't wield your sword with that arm anymore." Kagome said as she pointed at him.**

**Urahara just grinned even more and laughed. "Is that what you think Kaggy?"**

**Kagome just looked at him with a dumfounded expression on her face still holding her finger up.**

"**Well I did, until you just laughed and said that ." Kagome said not liking where this was going.**

**Just then Urahara's energy sky rocketed and flared as he let some of his spiritual energy loose. But Kagome stood strong as the energy waves came at her.**

"**Well if that's the way you went to play, I have a surprise for you then." Kagome said as she released her own spiritual pressure, letting her energy rise. Making her hair start whipping around her in every direction and her eyes started to glow, blazing a fierce pink. Her spiritual energy turned pink and she gathered it up in her hands making it form into her own sword.**

**Urahara grinned at her, "Ready." he asked. And just Like that the two came charging at each other. As their swords collided, it created a large flashing light.**

**The two were in a dead lock with each other. Neither one of them backing down. Kagome let out a battle cry as she pushed forward and slammed her sword down as well as Urahara making a huge explosion, making the whole place shake.**

**When the all the smoke had cleared up, there was two great bid craters. Urahara was standing out of his crater with his sword already put back and his whole body smoking and you could see little pink sparks of energy now and then. He had a long cut running down the side of his arm that was dripping blood all over the ground . He walked forward and looked into the second crater and saw Kagome laying there passed out, but with a smile on her face. **

"**I can't believe it, she actually got me." Urahara said.**

**66**

**When Kagome woke up she felt Ururu right beside her. She guessed she was bandaging up her hands. She looked at them and could feel that they were a little burned. Then she sat up and took her hand back. **

"**Oh Kagome chan, you should let me take care of that. If you saw them they look pretty bad." Said Ururu trying to get Kagome's hand back.**

"**Oh I'm fine Ururu it doesn't feel that bad as it looks. Besides, after a little disinfectant I could heal my hands in no time at all." Kagome said smiling.**

"**Fine then. But at least let me put on the disinfectant so you don't get infected ok." Ururu stated more than asked.**

"**OK fine, be my guest." Kagome said giving in. Over the years, the two of them have become pretty close. It took awhile for Kagome to get Ururu to get her to call her Kagome chan at least instead of Kagome san. But after awhile it stuck.**

**Just then Jinta came in the room. He took one look at Kagome and started snickering.**

"**And just what is so funny?" Kagome asked sensing that the cause of his amusement was somehow related to her. **

"**Oh you'll find out." He said as he turned around and walked back out. **

**Then Urahara and Yoruichi came out smiling, and sat down somewhere making themselves comfortable.**

**Kagoem sensed their presence and it felt like they where scheming again. So she turned to them and said, "Ok, what's going on. I know it has something to do with the two you, so spill." Kagome glared looking at them.**

"**Well Kagome, we both feel like your too anti- social and don't spend enough time acting like a teenager should." started Yoruichi.**

"**What are you talking about? How could I not? I act just like any other teenager. Well, besides training and all." Kagome said already not liking where this was going.**

"**Ok really, so tell me what do you do when your not training here or you don't have home school, like what do you do on the weekends?" asked Urahara.**

"**Hm well, I either train, learn a new technique, do some assignments for one of my private classes, practice a little on medicine or I'll just read a book.**

**Everybody just gave her a dead panned look.**

"**Face it, You're a geek." stated Urahara.**

"**What, I am not!" Kagome shouted.**

"**Look Kagome that's just sad. You never said something about hanging with friends, going out somewhere, partying, playing video games, oh hell getting drunk, or doing any other stupid thing that teens do. You just proved to us that you have no life.**"

**Kagome just looked at them"Why are you picking on me. I Like my life just fine thank you."** **she said with a pout.**

"**Aw we're not trying to pick on you Kagome, we're just telling you the truth. Luckily you have amazing people us to help you out. So Yoruichi, your father and I were thinking about it and we all came to a solution." said Urahara**

"**And what is that." asked Kagome. Urahara and Yoruichi turned to each other with mischievous grins.**

"**We're making you go to public school!!" They said together.**

"**WHAT!!!" Kagome said giving the two of them a disbelieving look**

"**Yep, it's official you are now a proud student of Kurakara High." said Urahara with a smile.**

"**But- But- But that's just not fair! I didn't have any say in this at all! I would expect something like this from you two but my own father? That's just wrong." Kagome complained.**

"**Oh, come Kagome it's not that bad. Trust me it could be a lot worse. And sense there's no way out of this, you should make the best out of it. Think of it as a new experience and who know's you might like it." said Yoruichi trying to make her feel better.**

"**Yeah whatever you say. But just watch, once I come back you'll see how wrong you were. Just you wait." Kagome said while standing up, getting ready to leave.**

"**Ok, I'll hold you to that. Sense your about to leave, do you want one of us to walk you home?" asked Yoruichi.**

"**The way you say it, makes me feel like I'm some little kid who can't find her way home. Well I'll just have you know that I am perfectly capable of handling my self that you very much. And don't forget that I've been walking to and from here for five years. I can handle it. So I think I'll walk by myself for once. I want to take walk around for awhile anyways but thanks for asking." Kagome said just about to walk out the door.**

"**Alright as long as your sure. Just be carful. Bye Kags." Yoruichi said waving to her.**

"**Bye Urahara sensei, Ru Ru chan, bye guys." Kagome said waving back. Then after that she was gone.**

"**Do you think we should follow her?" Yoruichi asked Urahara.**

"**No I'm sure she can handle herself. Besides, I sense a familiar chakra near by anyway." Urahara answered.**

**Yoruichi looked up so she could sense it too. "Oh your right. This should be interesting ." she said with one of her cat grins.**

**WITH KAGOME**

**Kagome was walking along the sidewalk silently observing her surroundings.**

"**Well I'm glad I decided to walk by myself. I've never really had the chance to look around here before." Kagome said to herself. She stopped and looked at one of the sakura trees. And put her hand out as one of the petals fell into her hand. **

"**And even though I can't see natures wonderful colors, I still know that it's still beautiful." Kagome said, looking down at the petal in her hand. Then she let the petal go and moved on.**

"**Hm, I think Kurakara High is around here. I think I'll give it a visit and see what it's like." And with that decided, she set off looking for her new school.**

**As she was walking she was about to pass by an ally and she could sense seven auras coming from it and they didn't seem to friendly. So she put up her guard and got ready for anything unexpected. When she was about to pass it, two people came out of the ally and stood in front of her.**

"**Hey, what do we have here?" said the first guy leaning against the wall.**

"**Ha Ha, I think it's a girl Snake. She's pretty." said the second guy.**

**The first guy who's name is snake slapped the other guy in the back of the head.**

"**I know that you moron. It was a figure of speech! And don't even think about her Weasel, you know she's for the boss." yelled Snake. **

**Weasel rubbed the back of his head. "OW!! Snake that hurt. And anyways I know she's for the boss. I was only making a statement." Weasel said. **

**During there little chat with each other, Kagome was getting annoyed.**

'**Are these two for real? What the hell is their problem. Did they forget I was standing here?' Kagome said to herself.**

**Then she said out loud, " Well I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but I have other things to do. So if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way." Kagome said as she tried to push her way trough the two idiots. **

"**Hey, Hey, Hey, not so fast little lady. You see we need to take you to our boss. He doesn't like to wait either so if you just come with us, you won't have to get hurt." said Snake as he and Weasel blocked her path.**

**Kagome was about to say something but another voice interrupted her. **

"**Hey Snake, Weasel what's taking you so long to get one woman." said the voice.**

"**Kagome looked behind the two men to see the other people that she sensed earlier come out from the ally.**

"**Nothing boss, she's right here, see? We didn't let her escape us." said Weasel.**

**The boss pushed the two of them away from Kagome and stood in front of her, looking her up and down.**

"**Well ain't you a fine thing. The names Venom, and I'm the boss of this crew. It should be a crime to walk around with a pretty face and chest like that. I'm gonna make you my woman." the boss declared.**

**Kagome looked at him and the rest of them disgusted. ' What the hell!! EW, he's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I don't even want to know what's going on in his head.' Kagome said to her self and had to suppress a shudder.**

"**Um, no thank you I think I'll pass. I'm not your's or anyone else's woman. You don't even know me and even if you did, you wouldn't even have a chance in hell. So why don't you find yourself a desperate slut or something because I get the feeling that the rest of the female population would agree with me as well." Kagome said angerly and turned around the other way trying to get away. **

**The boss stared at her in shock for a minute before recovering. He became angry and his face turned red. **

"**NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!! BOYS GET HER!!" he shouted at them.**

**Kagome looked to the left from out the side of her eye and saw that four of them were charging at her. She kept walking and just as she was about to turn around and throw a punch , she saw someone jump over her head and landed a kick, smack in the face of the one who was about to jump her.**

**He landed on his feet and turned to look at the rest of them.**

"**It's It's YOU!!!" The boss said as he pointed a finger at the boy who was standing in front of Kagome.**

"**You guys sunk so low that you have to gang up on one girl? How pathetic." The boy spat at them.**

"**Look Carrot Top this has nothing to do with you. So just stay out of it!!" The boss yelled at him.**

"**Sorry, I can't do that." And with that, the boy charged at the rest of the group and gave them one hell of a beating. When he was done it only took him two minutes he turned to look at Kagome.**

"**Hey, are you alright?" he asked.**

**The whole time she just sat and watched him. She was impressed with his skills and how easily he delt with them. She could feel that he had high spirit energy. Well, she didn't have to look that hard, it was leaking out of him. She looked at his aura and was surprised at what she saw in his spirit ribbons. ' This boy is different.' she said to herself. But she was still mad that he took them all out and didn't leave at least one of them.**

**She turned to him and then smacked him on the back of the head.**

"**Ow! Hey, what the hell?! I just saved your ass and then you go and hit me!!" he yelled at her. Then he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Well it's not my fault! I've been wanting to beat the crap out of those jerks since the first bastard opened his mouth. They were all sleezy and rude and that boss was just begging for my fist. You could have at least left one of them for me to hit. But you had take them all out!" Kagome said with a pout.**

**The boy looked at her. 'What's with this girl? Man she hits hard.' He said to himself still rubbing his head.**

"**Well still, you could at least have the decency to say thank you!" the boy countered.**

**Kagome was about to yell something else but then she stopped. 'Oh yeah I forgot. Even though I could have easily taken those bastards out, he still protected me. Damn now I feel bad.' Kagome said to herself.**

**Then she bent her head down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked back up at him and had a smile on her face.**

"**I'm sorry about that. Here's what I should've done." she said and then took out her hand.**

"**Hey, my names Kagome Yukki, and thanks for saving." she said.**

**The boy looked at her strangely, but then shook her hand.**

"**No problem, my names Ichigo Kurosaki by the way.**

"**Well then it's nice to meet you Ichigo." Ichigo looked at her strangely again and then rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Well not that it's any of my business or anything, but I havn't seen you around here before and I was wondering what you were doing?" Ichigo asked.**

"**Oh, well I was taking a walk and I decided to go look for this High School that I'm about to attend.**

"**Really, which one?"**

"**It's called Kurakara High. Have you heard of it?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well lucky for you I go there. Do you want me to show you where it is or something?"**

"**Yeah I'd like that. It would be a pain if I had to go search for it myself."**

"**Well then just follow me." said Ichigo, and then they started walking.**

"**You know you seemed pretty familiar with those guys back there. Do you get into fight often?" asked Kagome curiously.**

"**I get into them every now in then. But it's not like I go looking for trouble or anything. I get into a lot of fights, pretty much because of my hair. Some people don't like other kids because there different. When people around here have a problem with someone, they jump them" explained Ichigo.**

"**Well that's a stupid reason to fight somebody. People can't help the way they were born and the way look. If they have a problem with it they can look the other way. They don't have to stare at you. I can't stand people like that. People who hurt others just because they feel it and have something to prove." Kagome said.**

**Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah well tell them that." he said.**

"**Alright when I see them I will." Kagome said determinedly. **

**Ichigo looked at her, "You know I was joking right?"**

"**Yeah, but so what. If I did face someone like that I would tell them." Ichigo just shook his head. Then looked at her again.**

**Kagome stopped and stared at him.**

"**You know I see you keep looking at me from the corner of your eye. If you have something to ask me, then just ask it." Kagome said, fed up with his staring.**

**Ichigo blushed at getting caught. Then he shook his head.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just your eyes. When you look at me it looks like you can see right through me. Like you know my every thought. And I was curious about them but I didn't want to ask especially after going on about how people look different and stuff."**

**Kagome laughed at him. **

"**Is that all?" You could've asked, I don't mind. I'll tell you. The reason my eyes look different is because I'm blind. But I can still see a little by a different method that was taught to me. That's why I can relate to you and other people being different. And before I was home schooled, so that's why you haven't seen me around here before." Kagome explained.**

**Ichigo nodded his head. "That makes sense." He said to show her that he understood. Then they continued walking.**

"**Oh and Ichigo, just for the record, I could have easily taken out those guys back there and then some." Kagome told him.**

"**Right ,sure you could've." he said disbelievingly.**

"**Hey I mean it! I'll kick your ass right now if you want." Kagome yelled at him. Sensing that he didn't believe her.**

**Ichigo just laughed at her. " Hey, Hey, I never doubted you for a second." He said trying to make her calm down some.**

"**Hmf! I'll show you Ichigo Kurosaki!" She yelled and then took off in front of him.**

"**Hey Kagome wait! Get back here!! You don't even know where your going!!!!" and then he took off after her.**

**Ichigo still had a lot questions to ask her after that though, but for now, he decided that they could all wait for another day.**

**YEAH I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! WOW !! This is the longest chapter yet, 16 pgs and over 5,500 words. So you better like it!! Ichigo finally made is appearance s and the others will make theirs in the next chapter. But I don't know when that will be. Just look for it some time next week. Antywayz I can't wait to read your reviews, tell me what you think. Well Bye for Now-:**


	6. Chapter 7

**Finding Me Chapter 6**

**Hey everybody I'm back!!! I know a lot of you are pissed and want to cuss me out but I have my reasons from computer issues, to school starting and family dying.** But I won't get into all of that. Just know that I say SORRY to everyone that I've kept waiting. And just a heads up since I have a lot of school, work, and competitions I won't be able to update as much, but I will finish this story, so don't totally give up on me. Well antiwatz, enough of my babbling and on with the stori!!!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Kagome was in her night cloths sitting on her bed pondering about today's events when her father peeked his head into her room**.

"**Hey Kagsy, is it safe to come in?" her father, Kevin, asked.**

"**Yeah of course dad why wouldn't it be?" Kagome said looking in the direction of her father's voice.**

**Kevin stopped for a moment and thought about it, and then he shuddered.**

"**Never mind, I'm not going to answer that question. But anyways how was your afternoon. I noticed that you weren't home at your usual hour after practice so I assume you and Yoruichi san did something together?" Kevin asked, sitting on the other side of her bed.**

**Kagome bit her lip and thought about if she should tell him or not. ' If I do tell him he might get angry, on the other hand if I don't tell and he finds out he'll be disappointed I didn't tell him, but then again he might not even get mad at all. Oh screw it I'll just tell him and hope for the best.**

"**Um, no I didn't hang out with Ru Ru chan today dad." Kagome first told him.**

" **Well then where did you go all afternoon then?" asked Kevin, starting to get a little worried.**

**Kagome then started playing with her hair, she did that when she was nervous.**

" **Well since I'm going to be going to a new school for the first time, I thought that I should check it out. So I went looking for it on my own." Kagome started.**

"**Ok, so you did a little exploring, did you manage to find it?" asked her father.**

"**Yeah I did, after I 'ran' into this boy who was nice enough to show me around." Kagome said **

"**Oh that's nice hon... wait, What? You were alone with a boy all afternoon. One you didn't even know at that!" yelled Kevin. And then got off the bed, walked around it and sat in front of his daughter.**

"**Oh relax dad, nothing bad happened." Kagome said waving her hands into the air.**

'**Besides running into a bunch of wanna be thugs and beating the crap out of them, but I there's no way I'll ever mention that to him. Then he'll never let me out of the house.' she said to herself.**

"**Oh really, so what did you and this**_** boy **_**do then." Kevin asked folding his arms over his chest.**

"**His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he goes to Kurakara High as well and offered to show me around. After that we just hung out for the rest of the day. He's really nice when you get to know him, and I think you should meet him sometime. Besides wasn't that the whole point of me going to this public school anyway, to meet new friends and get a life, as you all seem to put it?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well yeah, I wanted you have friends but did it have to be a boy first? Did you guys do anything else?" he asked and then held is breath and crossed his fingers.**

**Kagome had a knowing smirk on her face. She knew what was going through her father's head by that question and almost rolled her eyes at him.**

"**Well, what do you mean by that father, what else is there to do with another boy, besides hanging out and talking?" Kagome asked with an innocent face.**

**Her father's face turned red a little and he was glad that Kagome couldn't see it.**

"**Never mind that, it's time for you to go to bed or else you won't wake up in the morning. It's bad enough already that you're not a morning person and it takes hell to wake you up, so lets not make it worse." He said in a teasing manner.**

"**Hey, I'm not that bad you know!!" Kagome said with a huff.**

**Kevin scoffed. "I beg to differ. The only reason why you say that is because you're the one who's sleeping while I'm the one that's getting punched and kicked trying to wake you up."**

**Kagome blushed at that. " Well then you should learn how to dodge." she mumbled to herself. Then she climbed out of bed and searched for her brush, that was laid out on the dresser for her, so she could fix her hair for bed. Her father gave her the brush after she failed to find it and proceeded to brush her hair and then put it into a braid and rolled it up into a bun. After she gave the brush back to her dad, she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up. Then her father helped tuck her in.**

"**You know I'm not a baby anymore, I'm fifteen dad and you don't have to tuck me in anymore and help me with everything." Kagome said to her father.**

"**Yeah I know, but to me you'll always be my baby and there's nothing wrong with asking for help every once in a while." Kevin told her.**

"**You 're right. I just feel useless sometimes, when everyone has to help me with every single thing because I'm blind." she told her father.**

"**There's nothing wrong with that either. I can understand that you need your own space. But just remember that we're not trying to baby you, it just means you 're extra special and we all love you." He said with a smile.**

"**Your right dad. I guess when it all comes down to it, I'd rather be loved than have any of you not love me at all and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome said with her own smile. Then she yawned and buried her face into her pillow.**

"**Goodnight dad." she said, with her eyes already closed.**

**Kevin looked down at her and kissed her head. "Sweat dreams, my little Kagome." He whispered. Then he got up and shut the door quietly behind him.**

**The Next Morning**

**Kevin woke up to the sound of his alarm clock at 6:00 am. He rolled over in his bed and hit the off button of his clock and then sat up with a determined look on his face and said out loud,**

"**Mission; get Kagome out of bed. Objective: go to school." He then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get himself dressed, knowing that there wouldn't be anytime later even though school started at 8:00, he knew he would need all the time he could possibly get. Then headed over to his daughter's room. As he came closer to her door he could here the sound of an alarm clock going off full blast in her room. When he reached her door he opened it and found his daughter's limbs sprawled out all over the bed. The sheets were half way on the floor, her legs were stretched out spread eagle style on each side of the bed, one of her arms was dangling off the side of the bed, her hair was spread out over her pillow in every direction, and she had a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. Kevin let out an exasperated sigh,**

"**Man, I feel sorry for whoever has to be your husband and sleep with you. This is ridiculous Kaggy." He said out loud. Then he pushed up the long sleeves of his shirt and walked over to her closet. He picked out her school clothes and laid them out over the chair beside her bed where she would be able to find them without any problems. Then he reached over and turned off her alarm clock. After that was done he stood over the side of her bed and called out to her in a soft voice,**

"**Kagome, Kagome it's time to get up for school now. It's your first day so you can't be late." Kevin said, while shaking her shoulder.**

**Kagome unconsciously shook his hand off her shoulder and turned to face the other way, while mumbling incoherently to herself. Kevin sighed to himself. He already knew that approach wouldn't work, but he could still try right? In his next attempt to wake her up he leaned in real close to her ear and took a deep breath and then yelled,**

"**QUICK, GET UP KAGOME YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!." But the only reply he got was,**

"**That's nice daddy, I like chocolate clouds too." Then Kagome clutched her pillow even tighter to her form and then gave off a loud snore. Kevin sweat dropped at her response.**

"**Well that didn't work out the way I wanted it to. " Then he crept around the other side of the bed so he had enough space to carry out his next attack plan. When he was close enough to her he took a deep breath and then raised his hands over her and then paused in mid air. Then he attacked and Kagome gave off a loud scream as if she were being tortured as her father proceeded with tickling her in all her sensitive spots and sending her limbs flailing all over the place. **

"**Ha Ha Kaggy, I've got you now, now succumb to me and wak-BAM!!!" All the air was knocked out of Kevin and he flew to the floor as his stomach had an unfortunate run in with one of Kagome's feet.**

"**oww." He said in a small, airy voice while holding his stomach. As he began to get up he made a special note to self to never tickle a sleeping Kags. When he was fully on his feet again he curled up one of his fists and smashed it into the palm of his hand.**

"**THAT'S IT KAGOME THIS MEANS WAR!!!" he shouted into the air and then left her room to go to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he headed straight towards the freezer and grabbed the ice tray. As he was shutting the door, a mischievous grin started to form on his face. By the time he walked back down the hall and was in front of her door once again, the grin was about to split his face. He pushed open the door and stalked into the room as if he were the predator and his daughter was the prey. He cracked the ice tray so the ice cubes would pop up and then gathered the bunch of them in his hand and held them over Kagome. Then in a swift motion he dumped the chilling ice in his daughter's pink, silk night shirt. Then he walked over to the door, opened it, and then shut it behind him. Then he counted to himself,**

"**3,2,1", and then plugged his ears.**

"**AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He then cracked open the door a little bit and smiled in pure glee as his daughter sprang up from her bed and gave off a blood shrilling scream. **

"**Breakfast in 30 minutes Kagome!!!" He yelled in a loud cheery voice as if he did nothing wrong.**

"**HOW COULD YOU!! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?**

"**Better hurry if you still want to have that break fast and make it in time for school." Kevin said and then walked back to the kitchen with a satisfied smile on his face as his daughter continued to curse his very existence. **

**30 Minutes Later**

**Kagome came into the kitchen no problem after memorizing the layout of the house. She was dressed in her new Kurakara High School uniform, which was a grey ripely skirt, a white collar shirt that came with a red bow, with white knee high socks and black shoes. Sorry, I suck at descriptions, just imagine Rukia or Orihime in their school uniform from the anime. If you haven't seen the anime, sorry about that, but I recommend you watch it or look it up online. It's great. **

"**Well how do I look?" Kagome asked with her hands held out to the sides so her father could get a good look at her and did a twirl.**

"**You look like a monkey." Kevin said in a straight monotone voice. Kagome went to quickly cover herself up and her face turned red.**

"**DAAAAD, be serious. Now do I really look like a clown?**

"**No I'm just messin with you." Kevin chuckled out. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.**

**Kevin laughed at her actions and walked over to her and fixed her bow.**

"**Your bow was upside down." He told her when he saw that she had given him a questioning look. **

"**Aw damn, I thought I had it too." Kagome said. Kevin looked her over and smiled.**

"**You look beautiful...For a little school girl outfit." Kevin added. Kagome went over and punched her dad in the arm for teasing her.**

"**Ow, hey watch it! Those fists are dangerous. I think my arm is gonna bruise." Kevin said in mock hurt as he rubbed his arm. **

"**Very funny." She said with a pout. Then she sniffed the air and the smell off bacon caught her attention. **

"**Is that bacon I smell?" She asked her father. **

"**Yup, along with eggs and french toast. Since it's your first day of school and in a new environment, I decided to make your favorite." Kevin said with a smirk.**

"**Thanks dad." Kagome said while giving her father a hug. **

"**But I'm still mad at you for dumping ice cubes down my shirt this morning, don't think I haven't forgotten about it." Kagome said with a playful glare. **

"**Well as they say, desperate times call for desperate measurers. Or in other words pay backs a bitch." Kevin said with another smile while reminiscing this morning adventures.**

"**Dad!" Kagome said while hitting his arm and waking him up from his little day dream.**

"**What? It's the truth!" Kevin defended himself.**

"**Well anyways, you need to hurry up and eat your breakfast so we can fix your hair and get ready to go. Remember your new principle is going to show you around the school before classes so you can get an idea of the structure of the school, and that way you won't be completely be lost." Kevin said.**

"**Yeah, yeah , yeah, I remember don't worry." Kagome mumbled and waved her hand in a dismissing manner.**

**After breakfast, Kagome undid the braid that she had done last night before she went to sleep and brushed her wavy locks. Kevin put her shoes on for her and then went to the closet for her and grabbed her coat. Kagome brushed her hair so that it would all fan out over both shoulders. After she was done with that, her father helped her in to her coat and gave her her school bag, and then both of them headed to the car. While they were in the car Kevin turned on the radio so that Kagome could listen to it. He left the station on the song Move Along by the All American Rejects. Kagome started to move head along with the song, forgetting about her nervousness a little bit.**

"**Are you ready for your first day Kags?" Asked her father.**

"**I guess. I mean do I really have a choice if I wasn't?" asked Kagome.**

"**I guess not. But you know, it won't be all that bad if you just relax and don't worry about it. You made friends with that Ichiboy, whatever his name was yesterday, and I'm positive you can make more. You have a good sense of judgement so I know you'll pick well. Just don't close yourself off to everyone you meet and you'll do fine. You have a great smile when you let people see it." Kevin said reassuring his daughter. Kagome smiled at the little pep talk feeling a little better.**

"**Thanks Dad. You know just what to say. And by the way his name is Ichigo." Kagome said to her father.**

"**Yeah whatever, I got the Ichi- part right, so that's close enough for me." By that time they had entered into the school's parking lot and Kevin parked his car. As Kagome was about to get out her father's voice interrupted her,**

"**Just wait one minute missy. Before you leave this car you have to promise me that you will not get into any fights. I know you and your temper very well and you won't hesitate to knock someone out if they piss you off. Now pinky swear that **_**you**_** won't start any fights okay?" Kevin asked his daughter while holding out his pinky. Kagome sighed and then held out her own pinky.**

"**Fine I pinky swear that I won't start any fights. But dad, what if someone makes fun of me or something?" Kagome asked.**

"**I will give you one exception, and one exception only, if someone is making fun of you for being blind then, kick their ass like you've been taught and make daddy proud." Kevin said with an inner fire burning in his eyes. Kagome sweat dropped at his actions. She couldn't see his face but she knew her father could be a little eccentric at times. **

"**Okay dad, I think that it's time to go now." Kagome said.**

"**You're right. Lets go before you're late." Kevin said and then they both got out of the car.**

**As they were walking and getting closer to the building, Kagome stretched her aura and let it swipe over the area so she could see who all was there. She could tell that there were a lot of students already there and they were in packs around the school. A lot of them were just entering. She looked at all their aura's and could tell that the majority of the students were average or non existent when it came to power levels. There were a few that caught her attention though. One of them was close by and she knew that the person was a boy. He was all by himself and he seemed to radiate a power that was close to her's but she knew it wasn't holy, so he wasn't a monk. He had a lot of dark colors in his aura, a lot of emotions in his aura were sadness, hatred and revenge. And even though he had a few black spots in his aura she could tell that he wasn't evil. Underneath all of the dark emotions were the pure ones. He had a lot of light colors that he seemed to be locked away. She could tell that he was a nice person and see that he had courage, strength, and a lot of determination. But the deepest characteristic that almost seemed buried was trust. She concluded that something horrible and tragic must have happened to him in his past for him to seem so isolated.**

**Just then she heard her father's voice and figured he must of been talking to her while she was observing her new school mates.**

"**Sorry father did you say something, I was a little busy." Kagome said in a sheepish voice.**

"**Yeah, I said we're about to enter into the school building so your senses will be a little dulled and you won't be able to see as well as you can outside since there is a lot of metal and stone blocking your connection with nature and the earth.**

"**Oh, thanks for the heads up." Kagome replied back. As they entered into the building, Kagome was hit with an over whelming sensation of everyone's bright aura's as they wrapped around her. All their feelings and emotions came spiraling into her head and putting her senses into overdrive. Everything became hazier from when she was outside, she could see her surroundings at least a little since her powers were connected to the earth, but now that she was in this huge building everything became a lot harder. It was a big difference from her house and Master Urahara's shop. Kagome stepped to the side and held her head.**

"**Kagome!, honey are you alright?" asked her father when he saw that their was something bothering Kagome.**

"**Yeah I'll be alright dad relax. I just have to get used to being in this building. I wasn't prepared for a student body overdrive. Before, when I was outside I was used to spreading out my aura to feel everything, but now that I'm in this cramped building I can't do that as much. So when I came in here everything came at me in this sudden rush. Just give me a few minutes." Kagome said, while keeping herself steady on the wall and taking deep breaths.**

"**If you want to go back outside, we can." Kevin told her while rubbing circles on her back, trying to comfort her. **

"**No, I swear I'll be just fine." Kagome said to her father and then straightened herself up and flashed him a huge smile reserved only for him, so he would be reassured that she was okay. **

"**See, I'm fine now. I just need you to guide me from now on since the little vision I did have is screwed and I can barely make out the wall right beside me worth to save my life." Kagome said, trying to lighten up the mood. Kevin chuckled at his daughter's comment and then grabbed her arm and led her down the hall and into the school attendants office where the principle they were suppose to meet resided. When they entered, Kevin directed his daughter into a chair and told her to sit while he talked with one of the assistants up at the front desk. Kagome waved him off as she saw he was a little reluctant to go and leave her by herself. After he was sure that she was okay he went up to the front desk.**

"**Hello, how may I how may I help you sir?" asked one of the assistants at the front desk with a genuine smile.**

"**Hello, my name is Kevin Yukki, and I have an appointment with the principle for my daughters first day of school today.**

"**Ah yes, My name is Mrs. Yuyu and all of the staff has been well informed about our special new student that was coming today, your daughter is Kagome Andrea Yukki correct?" asked Mrs. Yuyu.**

"**Um, yes that's her over there." Kevin pointed out his daughter who was sitting in one of the office chairs and was now listening to music.**

"**What a lovely daughter you have Mr. Yukki. I'm sure she'll enjoy it here. Um, our principle is out sick at the moment so you won't be able to meet with him today. But fortunately he has already prepared for her arrival so it won't be any trouble at all. I'm actually the assistant principle hear at this school so I'll be in charge of everything. I was actually put in charge of Kagome" explained Mrs. Yuyu to Kevin.**

"**Now would you mind if I meet with your daughter now? I will be the one to give her a tour of her whole schedule. Of course she will have a guide as well, but you did mention that she moves around a lot better once she's familiar with the a certain place." Mrs. Yuyu asked. **

**Throughout the whole time that Mrs. Yuyu was talking to Kevin, he was thinking along the lines of,**

'**Damn, this lady can sure talk a lot. I think the only thing she let me actually say is my name. Wait she just asked me something. What was it again" Think, think. Oh yeah, to see Kagome... I think. Oh yeah, I should probably answer her now.'**

"**Yes, I don't mind at all if you see her. By all means, after you." Kevin said, hoping it was the right thing to say.**

"**Why thank you." Mrs. Yuyu replied.**

'**Yes, I said the right thing. I got to pay attention more and stop talking to myself. I think Kags is rubbing off a little too much on me.' Kevin said to himself. Mrs. Yuyu made her way over to Kagome and stopped in front of her and bent down to her eye level in the chair. **

**KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW **

**While my dad was busy talking to whoever I decided to occupy myself with some music seeing as I couldn't sit still for more than five minutes without meditating at least. And I would've tried to read people's aura's more but then I would probably look stupid to anyone else in here because all they would see is me staring off into space. They probably think I'm a freak already. I don't need to give them anything to add to their list in the first ten minutes. As I was listening to my music I could feel the soft aura of a woman making their way over to me. I could tell that this is the one who was talking to my dad so she's probably going to be the one who is giving me the tour and stuff. I feel her stop right in front of me and since I'm not facing her direction she can't tell that I already know that she's there. So I decide to play with her a little. Just a little. As I see the outline of her aura bend down to get close to me I suddenly turn my head real sharp and look at her.**

"**Yes, may I help you?" I said in a soft, calm voice.**

**END OF KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Mrs. Yuyu gave out a soft squeak and jumped back, managing to land on her butt.**

"**Sorry, did I frighten you?" Kagome asked the lady trying to hold in her laughter and keep a straight face.**

"**Oh, I'm terribly sorry for that Miss. Kagome. I frighten easily and I just wasn't expecting you to suddenly turn around like that. **

"**It's alright, I guess. I'm used to reactions like those. Even though I'm blind I can still tell when someone is in front of me." Kagome explained a little. Then she gave her a hard stare, testing to see how she was going to treat her. Mrs. Yuyu sat up and put on a great big warm smile and said in a nice, sweet voice,**

"**Hello, my name is Yukina Yuyu. I'm known as Mrs. Yuyu or just Mrs. Yu. You can call me which ever one you like. I'm going to be the one who's guiding you on your tour and just so you know, you can come to me for anything you'd like." she said. Kagome decided she liked this woman. She smelled of oranges and spices. Her presence was calming and her aura seemed to reach out to her in a motherly way. She could already tell that this woman was going to be like a mother hen. Kagome put on a small smile.**

"**It's nice to meet you. Although you probably already know it, my name is Kagome. And I think I'm going to call you Yuyu chan, if that's alright." kags replied back.**

**Yukina giggled some.**

"**No I don't mind that at all. That's the first time someone's called me that before."**

**Yukina replied.**

"**Good. Because no one else can use that name except for me." Kagome replied back.**

**Yukina didn't say anything after that. She was a little transfixed with Kagome's eyes.**

**Kagome could feel her staring and thought that it was a little unnerving.**

"**Um excuse me are you okay?" asked Kagome, breaking the woman out of her daze,**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare honestly. It's just that you have the most beautiful eyes. I've never seen such a color. They're like a dark, pinkish, magenta. And yet they seem so cloudy. I would love to have eyes such as yours." Yukina said, while still looking at her eyes. **

**Kagome blushed at the compliment. She thought that this lady was a little strange. She was way too close to her. She didn't like people in her personal space. She was a little self conscious. **

"**You know something, you're weird. You seem a little too happy and cheerful." Kagome said bluntly.**

"**Kagome be nice." Her father reprimanded her.**

"**Yes father." Kagome said, and then rolled her eyes. Yukina blushed at the comment.**

"**Well if you're worried about me being one of those fake teachers who could care less about the students and only smile because their paid to, then you're wrong. I smile because I"m always happy and I want to make people feel as comfortable as possible. I don't want to treat you like you're slow and I don't want to pity you. I've learned through a lot of experience that people with special cases sometimes just want to be treated like everyone else. And from what I can tell so far that's how you want to be treated so that what I'm going to try and do for you. After all I'll be here with you hopefully through the rest of your school years." Yukina explained to Kagome.**

**Kagome was stunned. It was nice to hear a genuine voice for once and not the ones of pity. 'Maybe this won't be such a hellish place after all.' Kagome thought to herself.**

"**That's good to know. Thank You." Kagome said with a soft smile.**

**Kevin had a smile on as well. This Yukina person was good at her job. She managed to calm Kagome's nerves and gain a little trust and respect from her, which was hard to get from someone like Kagome. She never really trusted new people, not that she's met that many, she always thought that they had some kind of ulterior motive for befriending her. Sadly, most of the time she was right, they were just using her. Hence the reason of why she doesn't trust new people. It's a good thing that Kagome meet her first. Now maybe Kagome will be in a better mood and make some new friends. Kevin thought to himself. **

"**Now that that's all out of the way how about we go on that tour okay?" Asked Yukina.**

"**Alright just let me say good-bye and get my stuff."Kagome told her.**

**She got up from her chair and looked in her father's direction.**

"**Well this is it. You're sending me off to my death, but I still love you. Hopefully I will see you in the afternoon." Kagome said to her father.**

"**Aw, don't be like that Kaggy, you'll do great just get that air of death off of you and stop acting like you've just gone into battle and smile for once. Trust me, take my advice and you'll see the amazing results."Kevin replied back to her with a grin. Then he came up to her and gave her a big hug and whispered into her ear,**

"**I'm always there for you sweetheart." Then he continued to hold onto her for a little longer. **

"**Um, dad? You can let go now. You're embarrassing me." Kagome said as her cheeks reddened.**

"**Oh, sorry. Hehe. I almost forgot." Kevin said. Then he let go reluctantly and scratched the back of his neck. Then Kevin bent down and grabbed Kagome's bags and gave them to her. **

"**Oh, and by the way Mr. Yukki, talk to Helen, my assistant with the blonde hair and in the red suite, about the guide who will help her on out through the school year." Said Yukina she and Kagome got ready to go. **

"**Okay will do."Kevin said. Then Mrs. Yuyu and Kagome went out the door to begin her tour. Just when Kevin was going to turn back to the secretary Helen, Kagome came back through the door and gave her father one last hug, and then left again.**

**Kevin smiled after his daughter. Then he turned to Helen who was waiting for him.**

"**So Ms. Helen, about the guide that's for Kagome..." Kevin started.**

"**Oh yes sure, we have many choices. There are a lot of straight 'A' students who would be perfect for your daughter. I had in mind this one girl, her name is Sukki-**

"**Actually Ms. Helen I already had someone mind. His name is Ichigo Kira-something. Sorry I don't know his last name." Kevin said while rubbing his neck again.**

**Oh, I know who you're talking about. Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll look him up on my computer." said Helen.**

"**Oh, that would be a perfect choice, he has the same home room as Kagome and some other classes as well. He gets fairly good grades and from what I know, he's not a pervert." Helen told Kevin.**

"**That's good to always know. I picked him since he knows Kagome already, so I thought that would be a little easier for her." Kevin explained.**

"**Well I'll have him scheduled to come down then. Thank you for your time Mr. Yukki have a nice day." Helen said.**

"**Same to you as well." Kevin replied. Kevin walked out the building and then stopped to turn around and stare at it. Then he smiled at the building and whispered 'Good Luck' then he returned to his car and drove off to work.**

**WITH ICHIGO **

**Ichigo had just arrived at school after another abnormal morning with his family and splitting with Rukia. As he arrived inside the gates of his school some of his friends had already spotted him.**

"**IIIICHGGOOO!" Yelled one of his weird friends Keigo. Just as soon as Ichigo was about to yell something at his retarded friend, the intercom went off.**

"**ICHIGO KUROSAKI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE NOW. I REPEAT THAT'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI. THANK YOU."**

"**Aw hell, what did I do now?" Mumbled Ichigo to himself.**

"**Yeah, Ichigo what did you do?" Asked Keigo as he came from behind Ichigo and jumped onto his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck.**

"**WHAT THE HELL KEIGO!!" Ichigo yelled as he threw Keigo off of him and let his body crash into the ground. Then he stepped onto his back as he gritted out,**

"**You don't go randomly grabbing people! For all you know I could have thought that you were **_**trying**_** to jump me or that you were a rapist or something." **

"**I'm sorry, Ichigo have mercy on me!" Keigo cried.**

"**Don't you think it's early for getting into trouble Ichigo?" Asked another one of Ichigo's friends named Miziro.**

"**Mizuiro, Mizuiro , Save my from this horrible monster." Kegio cried with his head still on the groung and Ichigo still stepping on him. Then Ichigo suddenly let him go, not trying to bother with the hassle. **

"**Oh thank goodness, I thought I would die down there." Keigo said with relive as he sprang up from the ground. Then he quickly turned to Ichigo,**

"**What kind of a friend are you?! Who dose that?!" Screamed Keigo. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at him. Then a third person entered the group.**

"**Hey what's up Chad. " Said Ichigo as he turned to his other friend.**

"**Hey Ichigo, shouldn't you be in the office right now?" Asked Chad.**

"**Aw, shit I forgot!" Ichigo swore.**

"**Buy guys see you later!" Ichigo yelled as he ran inside the school building.**

**When he reached the office he saw Ms. Helen, one of the female assistants, standing in the middle of the office with her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot. **

"**Well thank you for gracing me with your presence Mr. Kurosaki." the female assistant said sarcastically.**

"**Uh, sorry about that. I just arrived at school when I heard the announcement so sorry I'm late." Ichigo said, trying to save himself from the woman's wrath.**

"**Yeah, Yeah, I don't need to hear your excuses we have other things to discuss. Now follow me into my office and leave the door open. I need to see when she is coming back. Oh, and don't worry you're not in trouble or anything." said Helen, waving Ichigo to go and follow her. When they were in her office, Ichigo stood by the door.**

"**Okay, so I'm not in trouble. Then what else do you want me for?" Asked Ichigo. Helen gave him a big smile.**

"**Well you see Ichigo, we have a new student that will be attending our school today and the girl that will be attending here is special. I've been told that you've met a girl named Kagome Yukki recently. Is that correct?" Helen asked Ichigo. At the name of Kagome, Ichigo was brought back to the other day when he met the strangest girl named Kagome out of no where. He knew that she was blind, so he knew what Ms. Helen meant by special. 'She did say she was starting school today. I was going to look for her to see if she was okay, but I guess I get to see her sooner than I thought.' Ichigo said to himself.**

"**Yes, I know Kagome and I already know that she's blind so you don't have to explain that to me. So do you want me to guide her around or something?" Asked Ichigo. **

"**Yes that's exactly right. We want you to be her personal guide for the rest of the school year. We would like for you to help her and guide her to each of her classes. You also have a lot of the same classes so we would also like for you to take any necessary notes or anything related to that. We also need you to collect the notes for the classes that you don't have with her as well. The teachers will make special notes for her. And she will also have her personal own tape recorder, so you don't have to take down everything. Just try your best. We would also like it if you left five minutes before class ends, so that she can avoid the big stampede of students. You will of course be excused from any absences for this and to reward you for all your hard work we will add an extra full credit on to your grade, for all your hard work. So what do you say?" Helen asked him. Ichigo sat there for a minute. ' Well she didn't have to bribe me, I would've done it anyway. At least it comes with some benefits. I would be stupid to say no.' Ichigo thought in his head.**

"**Alright, I accept the job and the terms. Is she already here?" Ichigo asked.**

"**That's great to here. And if there's anything I forgot to mention I will let you know. I just need you to sign this agreement paper and the you'll be her official guide, And after that we can wait out my door for Kagome. She's currently on a tour with Mrs.Yuyu." Helen explained. After Ichigo signed Helen went to open the door and let Ichigo and herself out. As soon as they left the door Kagome came through another.**

"**Ah, there they are. Come Ichigo, lets meet up with them.**

**As soon as Kagome came through the door, she felt a familiar presence in the room. **

"**Ichigo." she whispered to herself. Mrs. Yuyu didn't here her. Kagome saw Ichigo and the other assistant stop in front of Mrs. Yuyu and herself.**

"**Okay Kagome, we're finished with the tour and it's almost time for class to start. I have arranged a guide to help you with anything you may need. You can rely on him for any of your needs and he will help you okay?" Mrs. Yuyu explained to Kagome. Kagome just nodded her head to show that she understood. Then Miss. Helen stepped up and said to Kagome,**

"**This man right next to me will be your guide. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and if you have any complaints, then you can come to either one of us and we'll deal with him personally." Helen said with a dark look in her eyes as she turned and stared Ichigo down. Ichigo backed up a little and felt a cold shiver go down his spine from her icy glare. Kagome smirked at him, feeling his nervousness.**

"**Well, this is a surprise. How's it going big head?" Kagome said to Ichigo with a smirk still on her face. Ichigo looked back at her with his own smirk.**

"**Not bad, shorty. Hopefully you stayed out of trouble while I was gone. I worry sometimes with that big mouth of yours. Kagome felt a vein pop on her forehead from the insults. Then her smirk grew even wider. But before she got to make her comeback she was interrupted by Mrs. Yuyu,**

"**You can pick on him all you like later Kagome, but right now you two have class to get to." she told them. Kagome gave a pout but turned and got ready to leave.**

"**Well let's go then bobble head." Kagome said and then she walked through the door. Just as Ichigo was about to follow her, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and he turned around to find Mrs. Yuyu and Ms. Helen staring at him.**

"**I meant what I said earlier Ichigo, if you hurt her things around here will get ugly real fast." Helen growled at him.**

"**And I know it's a challenge but could you try and smile around her and not have that brooding look that seems permanently stuck to your face." Mrs. Yuyu added. Ichigo held his hands out in front of him in defense.**

"**Look, I promise I won't do anything to her and I'll make sure she's okay. It'll be fine. I swear." Ichigo swore.**

"**Good, then get out of here, never keep a woman waiting." Said Mrs. Yuyu and they she shooed him out the door.**

"**It was your fault she was waiting in the first place." Ichigo mumbled to himself. Then he saw Kagome leaning against the wall beside him with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.**

"**You heard every word didn't you?" Ichigo asked her.**

"**And enjoyed every word of it." Kagome replied back to him with a smile on her face. Ichigo shook his head.**

"**Let's go." He said. Then he grabbed her hand and led her down the hall way to their first class of the day. As they reached the door Ichigo stopped and turned to her.**

"**Are you ready?" He asked her. Kagome took a deep breath. She could see all the auras of all the students in the classroom and their were twenty-six. She could feel another headache coming and in all honesty, she didn't really want to go.**

"**It can get pretty crazy in there, especially when you meet my friends, but it won't be that bad." Ichigo told her, trying to comfort her some.**

"**Alright, I'm ready. You can open the door." Kagome told him. He grabbed her hand a gave it a squeeze which calmed her some as he opened the door and walked in with her.**

"**IIICCHHHIIGGGOO!!!!" screamed a flying Keigo, as he seemed to come out of no where. And just as he was about to wrap his arms around Ichigo, he received a foot to the face which stopped all his motion and then plummeted to the ground. **

"**THE HELL! Didn't we go through this earlier?" Ichigo yelled at his abnormal friend. Keigo rubbed his face trying to sooth the pain, while he was still on the ground. **

"**Ichigo how could you do that to me and my beautiful face? I thought you cared about me." He wined. Kagome giggled at their antics. She could tell that this happened on a regular basis. At the sound of her voice Keigo's attention was brought to her and he was up in seconds.**

"**Why hello there and good morning to you. Would you do me the honor of telling me the name of such a beautiful flower such as yourself." Keigo said as he bowed his head. Kagome sweat dropped.**

"**Stop harassing every girl you see Keigo. You might scare her off or something." Mizuiro said as he came over to stand by his friends. Before Kagome could say anything else another voice came in.**

"**Wow we have a new student. She looks very pretty." Said a red headed girl named Orihime as she examined the new girl. **

"**Orihime chan, you shouldn't get into other people's faces like that, it's rude." Said a girl from behind Orihime and touched her shoulder.**

"**Oh, your right Tatsuki. Please forgive me Miss." Orihime said as she bowed in apology.**

"**It's alri- BAM!!!**

"**How dare you stand so close to my Orihime. Trying to make a move on her while I'm not here I see!" Screamed a darker, red headed girl as she threw Tatsuki out of the way and then turned to Orihime.**

"**Good Morning Hime chan. I hope you weren't to lonely with out me." She said to Orihime.**

"**Good Morning to you too Chizuru I had a great morning. I made this special oden with peanut butter and syrup. You'll have to try it sometime." Orihome told Chizuru. But before Chizuru got to answer, Tatsuki stepped in again and kicked Chizuru into a row of desks.**

"**Ha, that's what you get for keeping your guard down." She said, criticizing Chizuru. Kagome backed away a little from these people.**

'**What the fuck?!' she said to herself. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Tatsuki turned around.**

"**Oh yeah, I'm sorry about all that. I swear we're not crazy. My name is Tatsuki, this one right here next to me is Orihime, the one right next to you is Keigo, you don't want to hang around him too much cause he's a perv, the person next to him is Mizuiro, and I'm sure you've already met Mr. Grumpy Pants, Ichigo!" Tatsuki explained to Kagome.**

"**Oh, and the girl twitching on the ground over there is Chizuru. But you don't have to pay any attention to her." Tatsuki said as an after thought. Kagome nodded to each of the people she pointed out and already started trying to memorize their auras.**

"**So what's your name?" Asked Orihime as she bounced in front of her.**

"**Sorry, My name is Kagome Yukki." Kagome said with a barely visible smile on her face. Although on the inside she was thinking along the lines of,**

'**WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO?'**

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

_**Finally finished!!!!This is my longest chapter ever. 20 pages and over 8,000 words!!!!!!! there was a lot more to this chapter but I thought I'd have mercy on all the readers. I made extra long since I haven't written since forever and I wanted to get this out before the holidays were over. so this is for you all. Happy**_** Holiday's and A Happy New Year!!!! shawny:-**


	7. Chapter 8

_**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM BACK AND REFRESHED!! I hope everyone is having a great summer and enjoying it before we all get locked back up into our cages aka school. I won't write an essay saying I'm sorry and giving excuses for not updating. I wrote out one simple apology in my profile that I recently updated. So if you'd like check it out. I also wrote a random mini- stori in there that I thought was hilarious so you should check that out while your at it. Just know that I am truly sorry for taking so long to update and I'll try to get more chapters up sooner. Now lets get to business and GET ON WITH THE STORY!! :) **_

Recap

"So what's your name?" Asked Orihime as she bounced in front of her.

"Sorry, My name is Kagome Yukki." Kagome said with a barely visible smile on her face. Although on the inside she was thinking along the lines of,

'WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO!!'

**Chapter Seven**

**All of a sudden she was brought our of her thoughts as the one known as Keigo jumped into her face and grabbed both of her hands into his and squealed,**

"**AAAWW!!, Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful person such as yourself. You do wonders to our school uniform and add to the few reasons of why I come to this dreaded place five days a week. And did I mention that I was single?" But before Keigo could get an answer from Kagome, his face was brought into contact with Tatsuk's right hook that sent him flying to the other side of the room.**

"**Oh, keep it in your pants you horn dog!" She yelled at Keigo. **

"**Sorry about that Kagome, you'll have to excuse him. His brain doesn't function well around girls. But when you get passed his girl obsession, he's a some what decent person." Tatsuki said with a smile towards Kagome. **

"**Yeah, Keigo's one of my best friends and he's pretty cool once you get to know him." Mizuiro added in for his friends sake. Not wanting Kagome to think too badly of him.**

"**Well thanks for the warning, but I think I'll manage." Kagome said with a smile of her own.**

"**Hew it's rude to talk about people!" Keigo yelled, trying to get up off the floor.**

"**Oh, shut up before you end up on the floor again!" Tatsuki yelled back at him.**

"**Why don't you stop trying to act so tough in front of the new girl, anyone can see that it's all an act." Chizuru butted in.**

"**What? I don't have to act tough I am Chizuru!! Don't confuse me, with you being an attention slut!!" Tatsuki yelled back.**

"**Say that to my face you whore!!" Chizuru said, getting ready for one of their daily fights.**

"**I'll be glad to. Your nothing but an annoying, attention slu- SMACK!! Chizuru interrupted her with a smack to the face. And then they went at it.**

"**Ok, I can tell that this is nothing new, but is that even normal?" Kagome asked out loud.**

"**Oh, they play like that all the time. They try to act like they hate each other all the time, but it just shows how much they like each other." Orihime happily answered for her. **

"**Right, well damn I'd hate to see what they would do if they really hated each other then." Kagome said to Orihime with a disbelieving look. While in her head she was imagining burning buildings, flying objects, and a lot of blood. **

**Those thoughts gave her a cold chill and made her shudder, so she tried to shake them off. Then she noticed Orihime in her face again.**

"**Um, can I help you with something?" Kagome asked, not liking people all in her face.**

"**Sorry, I was just looking at your eyes, they're so pretty! I wish that I had eyes as pretty as yours. They're so cool." Orihime said while jumping up and down.**

"**Um, thank you. I guess?" Kagome said in a smaller voice than before. She could feel that Orihime's outbusrt caught the other people's attention and now more people were looking at her.**

"**WOW, and they look so cloudy too, were you born that way?" Orihime asked in an innocent voice.**

'**She's almost adorable, she reminds me of a little kid. Or that little monkey my father read to me once. I think his name was George. Yeah, Curious George. Always wondering and questioning about the world and always finding trouble. I can tell right now that she has a pure heart, and I'll have to look out for her in the future. Oh yeah, she asked me a question, I guess I should answer her before I have even more people staring at me.**

"**Well I guess you can say that I was born that way. You see, I was born blind. And although I can't see, all of my other senses have been enhanced so I can sort of see people in my own way. It's just a little bit different. I guess that's how some people get the impression that I'm not blind." Kagome explained to Orihime and to anyone else who was listening. There was no way she was going into being able to see aura and sense different energies, and being in tune with nature and the earth, so she can some what identify objects in front of her face. No that would only end in disaster. And it was really none of their business anyways.**

**As she was talking she could feel her heart start to race a little bit, nervous as to how her new, I guess what she would refer to them as friend's, reaction to her being blind. She barely new these people, but she didn't feel like being a total outcast or pity case in the few minutes that she's been here.**

**She noticed that it was a little quieter than before, and as she looked around she could almost feel the curious, questioning vibes coming off of everyone in waves. It was almost suffocating. And then they just all blasted off in a sudden eruption of questions.**

"**WOW!! Reaaly, you're blind? That's so cool! I've never met another blind person before. Does it hurt? Can you see me any of us at all? What's it like being blind? Is your whole family blind? Do you have a dog? Why did you decide to come hear? I thought blind people had to have canes." Were just the few that she could catch. **

**Her heart rate sped up a little more until she was almost panting. She started to slowly back away from everyone, getting too overwhelmed with all of these people in her face. Then she felt, more than saw, someone jump in front of her, blocking her from everyone's view.**

"**QUIET!! EVERYONE BACK THE HELL UP AND GET AWAY FROM HER!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!" **

"**Ichigo." Kagome whispered, looking up at him while he stood in front of her.**

"**DAMN, YOU'RE ALL LIKE TWO INCHES FROM HER FACE, LET HER BREATH!!" Ichigo yelled at everyone, trying to give Kagome some space, after seeing her discomfort. **

**And then he turned to her slightly and said in a hushed tone, " Don't worry Kags I got this." He said to her with a small, reassuring smile to his face for a split second. Then he turned to look at the rest of his friends.**

"**So what if she's blind, that doesn't mean you have to be all over her ass." Ichigo stated.**

"**Oh chill out Ichigo, none of us care if she's blind. You don't have to go all big brother on us. It just kind of took us all by surprise is all." Tatsuki said to Ichigo. Then she turned towards Kagome.**

"**I'm really sorry if we scared, or offended you in anyway. None us intentionally meant to do that. I hope we can still be friends." She said to her.**

"**Yeah, I didn't mean to hurt you honestly. I think it's really cool that you are and that you decided to come to our school." Orihime said with a sad face.**

"**Me too, I think it's awesome that you decided to come to our school. I couldn't even tell that you were blind at first, and now that we know it still doesn't change anything." Mizuiro said as well.**

"**Yes, your blindness does not take away from your beauty, if anything it only adds to it. It kind of gives you a soft glow. Like an angel or something. I think I'm going to call you Angel from now on." Keigo added in.**

**Kagome couldn't help but smile at all of their comments in hopes of cheering her up. It meant a lot to her that these people were being so kind to her, even when they didn't know each other that well.**

"**Thank you all. That really means a lot. No worries though, I'm just fine. Just too many questions and too many people in my face all at once. So harm done. But thank you. I think we'll all get to know each other a lot more." Kagome said.**

**Everyone had a smile on there face, from hearing that they were forgiven and that they found a new friend. Then Orihime went up and tackled Kagome into a hug. **

**Just then the teacher came in and told everyone to find their seats. And just when Ichigo was about to help Kagome find herself a seat, the teacher came up to the two of them. **

"**Hello Ichigo, I presume the reason that you are not in your seat is because you are Ms. Yukki's guide? The teacher asked.**

"**Yes Koru sensei. I was chosen to be Kagome's guide around the school." Ichigo replied back.**

"**I see, it's nice to see you putting your time to good use." Koru sensei stated and then turned to Kagome with a big smile.**

"**HEELLOO, MS.YUKKI. IIII WILL BE YOUR SENSEI FOR THE YEEAAR. MMYY NAME IS KORU." Koru said, as he spoke in a loud voice, as if he were talking to a child and drawing the other students attention.**

**Kagome could feel her eye start to twitch as the teacher started talking to her like a deaf child or something. She was just about ready to smack him. 'What the hell? WHO or WHAT does he think I am? Oh I refuse to put up with this shit all year. If I'm going to get this kind of crap from all of my teachers then screw this.' she said to herself.**

"**Riiight. Well first of all Koru **_**sensei,**_** I'm not deaf. I can hear just fine so there's no need for you shout. Second of all, I'm not slow. So please don't treat me as if I'm a child. I may be blind but I am just like any of your other students so I would appreciate it if you treated me as such." Kagome said as calmly as she could without sounding too rude. Off to the side, Ichigo was trying not to laugh.**

**The teacher stared at her with a look of shock. He wasn't expecting that sort of reply.**

"**I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any sort of way. I just wanted to make sure that you understood me. But I see where you're coming from. You are not deaf and I am certain that you're a very bright, young girl. I have never been in this sort of situation so I guess it's a new learning experience us all around. You are just like everyone else and I'll try to remember that." Koru sensei said as sincerely as he could, for he really meant that.**

"**I'd appreciate that." Kagome said with a ghost of a smile on her face for being some what understood.**

"**Well now that, that's taken care of, I would like to introduce you to the class and for you to talk about yourself. You don't have to say much if you don't want to, just something to let the students get to know you a little bit. We do this for all new students as well, not just you. So what do you say?" Koru sensei asked.**

"**Sure whatever. I might as well get this over with." Kagome replied wit a sigh.**

**Koru sensei gave her a smile.**

"**Thank you and I promise it won't be that bad." he said to make her feel better. And then he walked away to the front of the classroom. **

**Kagome frowned and gave a tired sigh as the teacher left, not really wanting to be here let alone make a speech in front of the class.**

"**Well that went better than I expected. I thought I'd have to hold you back there for a second. I could just tell you were fighting not to punch him in the face." Ichigo said with amusement. Kagome just gave him a hard glare.**

"**Oh cheer up Kags. At least look a little cheerful. Like the teacher said, it's not that bad. Just put a smile on, say a few things then leave. It will be over before you know it." Ichigo said to Kagome, trying to make her feel better.**

"**Don't worry I'm fine, I can handle this. I just don't really feel like talking about myself to a random group of people that's all. But thanks for the pep talk." Kagome replied.**

"**Well good luck to you. I'm gonna go and take my seat. Do you want me to put your books on your desk for you?" asked Ichigo.**

"**Yeah sure. And could you take out the text book for this class for me? You won't be able to read any of them since they're all translated in braille for me, but it should still have the same cover as your original text book." Kagome asked Ichigo.**

"**Yeah sure no problem. I'll point out your seat to you when your done okay? Asked Ichigo wanting to know if she was going to be okay by herself.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine." She turned a gave him a small smile. Ichigo gave her the thumbs up and then turned to take his seat.**

**Just then she heard her name being called and felt the teacher coming her way.**

"**I can just follow you to the front. You don't have to hold my hand or anything." Kagome said before the teacher could get a word out. **

**Koru sensei gave her a look of understanding and then turned around and walked to the front with Kagome in toe. When then they got to the front, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and minds filled with curiosity. 'Well here goes nothing' she said to her self.**

"**Well as you all know, my name is Kagome Yukki. And I'm sure your all wondering what in the world is a blind girl doing here at your school? Well to put it short and simple, basically I've been home schooled my whole life and my father decided it was time for a change. So here I am. All I really have to say is that even though I'm blind, I want to be treated like everyone else. I'm not deaf, I'm not slow, I don't need anyone to hold my hand, and I won't break I swear. I'll say it right now that I don't like it when people talk behind my back and I don't need anyone's attitude. Overall I'm a pretty cool person to hang with. So hopefully you all will my first high school experience a good one... Thank you." Was Kagome's last words . Then she looked for Ichigo's hand that was waving in the air to get her attention and he helped her to her seat.**

"**Well that was charming." Ichigo said sarcastically.**

"**Well, I was just being real. If I'm going to be stuck here, they might as well get to know the real me." Kagome replied back.**

"**Yeah, I guess it's better than Rukia's fake ass act I guess. " Ichigo said back.**

"**Who's Rukia?" Kagome asked.**

"**She's one of my other friends I guess. I just met her at the beginning of the school year. She's in this class too, but for some reason she's not here. But I'm pretty sure you'll meet her soon." Ichigo replied to her question.**

"**Oh, okay that's cool." Kagome said and then turned around in her seat.**

'**Hmm, I wonder where Rukia could be? Maybe it has something to do with soul society.' thought Ichigo.**

**In the seat next to him, he saw Kagome pull out her tape recorder and what seemed like some special weird pens. He saw her text books before. He noticed instead of the usual writing all her books were full of these weird dots that seemed to raise off the page. 'I think she called it braille or something like that. Oh well, I just ask her about it later. Aww damn, if she thought home room was hell, just wait untill she gets to lunch. This is going to be a pain.' Ichigo thought to himself as he started sinking further and further into his seat.**

**Over on the other side of the classroom sat another girl, fuming about the new girl called Kagome. "' Oh great just what I need, another slut around here. She'll probably try to grab all the attention for herself and get everyone to pity her for being blind. Damn it, she's pretty too.Well that won't work on me. I'll make sure that bitch remembers good and well who runs this place around here. **_**Me.' **_**Thought the one girl to herself, while formulating an evil plot in here mind all the while growing a twisted smirk on her face. **

_**To be continued.**_

**_Yeah FINALLY_ !! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. ABOUT DAMN TIME!!I know it's shorter than what I usually write but I really wanted to get another chapter out, and this whole thing is sooo long I decided to break it up. It gives you less to read and more chapters. There wasn't as much action as the other chapters in this one, it was more of an intro to characters sort of thing. There will definitely be more in the next chapter to come. So chapter 8 should be coming out pretty soon. Sometime around next week for sure. Thank You so much for reading my story and sticking with me, oh and don't forget to review. Much luv always.**

_**Shawny :-)**_


	8. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I don't have much to say except for I hope everyone liked the last, and I hope this new one will be better. Also, I hope to have more reviewers this time. My goal is to at least make it to 100. Well anyways enough of my talking and on with the story!! :)_

**Chapter 8**

**So far everything was going great in Koru sensei's class. They had just started a new chapter in their history books on the French Revolution, so anyone new in the class wouldn't have to worry about catching up. Kagome was recording the lesson and attentively taking notes when needed with one of her special braille pens. **

'**Hm, this class isn't so bad. I already read a book on the French Revolution so it shouldn't be too hard. I wonder when this class gets out?' Kagome thought to herself. Then she turned around in her seat towards Ichigo.**

"**Psst, Ichigo." Kagome whispered to her friend trying to get his attention.**

"**Yeah what's up Kagome, is something wrong?**" **Ichigo asked, leaning into his seat so he could hear her better. **

"**No everything's fine no worries here, I just wanted to know if this class is almost done?" Kagome asked.**

"**Why, tired of this class already? I can barely stand listening to the teacher's voice myself." Ichigo replied back.**

"**No unlike you, I happen to like history and get good grades in school. I even read history books and many other subjects in my spare time. Thank you very much." Kagome said to Ichigo and then stuck her nose in the air.**

"**Hey, I'll have you know that I have a class rank in the 30's , I'm not that bad. And who the hell reads texts books in their spare time?" Ichigo said back getting a little louder. **

"**Well obviously I do. You should try opening a book sometime, you just might get a clue." Kagome said in a mock tone.**

"**Why you little b-**

"**Tsk, Tsk, that's not the way you should speak to a lady. Any real man would know that. It's a shame you can't even do that. You should really pick up a book on manners. That's how you learn. Incase you were wondering." Kagome said while sticking her tongue out.**

"**That's it you lit-**

"**Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Yukki, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to keep your voices down and keep to school related topics only." Kuro sensei said while glaring at Ichigo and interrupting Ichigo's next sentence. **

"**Sorry Sensei, it's all my fault. We'll be sure to keep it down and not interrupt. Kagome said in a innocent tone.**

"**Why thank you Kagome." Kuro sensei said to Kagome with a bright, big smile and then turned to Ichigo with a big glare. **

"**That's not fair, why do I get scolded and all you get is a smile?" Ichigo frowned.**

"**Well Ichi, as the saying goes, life's not fa-**

"**Oh shut and get your books. It's time for us to go." Ichigo said, cutting her off and rolling his eyes. Kagome just laughed silently to herself and grabbed her books. After Ichigo gathered all of his stuff, he helped Kagome gather all of her materials and place them into her bag. Then just before Kagome could grab her bag he took it from her and lead her towards the door. Before they left, she turned around and bowed to her sensei, then left. **

**As they were walking down the hall Ichigo turned to her and asked,**

"**So how was your first class on your first day of high school?" **

"**It was ok I guess. At first I wasn't sure her how it was going to turn out in the beginning, but once everyone calmed down it wasn't so bad. But I'm still not letting my guard down. That was just one class. Besides I felt this one girl glaring daggers at me from the back of the classroom. And I have the feeling I'll have the **_**pleasure **_**of meeting her real soon." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone while frowning to herself.**

"**Yeah, I won't lie to you, there are some people you need to watch out for. One of them will most likely be in your next class witch is gym. Her name is Trina Sen. She's a real A class bitch in every way of the word, who thinks the world revolves around her since she's daddy's little girl. She's cold and she's cruel, and has everyone important wrapped around her finger." Ichigo informed Kagome.**

"**Okay, so she's a typical cold, cruel bitch who's out to make my life miserable. That's nothing I can't handle**.**" Kagome sais with a shrug of her shoulders.**

"**I'm serious Kagome. I've seen her do some really fucked up stuff before and if she's something in her way, she'll destroy it."Ichigo said to her seriously while stopping in front of her to get his point across.**

"**Don't worry so much I'll be fine. She hasn't even met me yet." I'm known to have a nasty temper. And I'll tell you right now, if she decides to piss me off, then she'll get the honor of seeing what a true bitch is. Kagome said with fire burning in her eyes.**

"**Whatever you say Kags. Just watch your back." Ichigo said giving up on trying to convince her.**

"**And who knows, it just might be fun. I see it as a challenge." Kagome said with a smirk. Just then she heard the bell give off a shrill scream.**

"**Well anyways, here's your next class. It's gym. Just head straight through those doors and they'll take you straight to the locker rooms where you can get dressed. After that you just follow the crowd and head outside and wait for the instructor to get there. And if you need any help I think Orihime and her two followers have this class too, so I'm sure they'll help you out." Ichigo informed Kagome.**

"**Alright, thanks a lot Ichigo. I guess I'll see you later." Kagome said with a wave.**

"**For sure. Later."Ichigo finished with a wave of his own and then left. **

**After Ichigo left, Kagome pulled open the door that lead to the girls locker room. As she walked down the hall she brushed her hand against the wall to guide her. Then she came to an open space and figured she must be in the locker room. Before she could take another step, someone new came in front of her to greet her. **

"**Hello, are you Kagome by any chance?" Asked a kind voice.**

"**Uh, yes I am." Kagome answered back.**

"**Great! My name is Nami and I am the girls gym instructor. It's nice to meet you." The gym teacher said with a ear splitting smile.**

"**Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. So where do I go to get my locker and stuff?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yes I was just about to get to that. In my hand I have your gym clothes that you'll need to change into. In my other hand is a lock for your locker that you'll need to keep shut at all times unless you want someone to steal all of your things. Now if you come with me I'll show you to your locker." Nami sensei said with a smile and then lead Kagome to her locker.**

**When they got there, she placed Kagome's clothes into her hands.**

"**Now here's your locker. This is also where you get changed. And I know this is your first time in a high school so you haven't been in a locker room before. Basically this room is one big changing room. There's bathrooms, lockers, showers, and water fountains. We use this for all of the sports and activities we have here at the school. So don't worry about changing all out in the open or getting naked or walking around in a towel or something after a shower . That's perfectly normal in a girls locker room. It might feel a bit strange and uncomfortable at first with all the other girls, but you'll get used to it.** **Also I have assigned you a locker buddy so she'll be able to help you out if you have any problems. Her name is Orihime Inoue. She's a very sweet girl and she's enthusiastic about everything she does and loves making people smile, so I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you. And when I leave I'll direct her right to you. Oh and I also know that you won't be able to participate in everything that we do but don't worry about it. You'll still get full participation and we'll try to do are best to include you as well so you don't get left out. Some of the things that we do in gym class are learn and play different sports like soccer, baseball, basketball and so on. We also laps around the track everyday and do warm-up exercises. Also at the end of the year we have a fitness testing period where we test all of the different skills that you learned. That's just some of the things that we do, you'll get more into it as the year goes on. So do you have any questions?" Nami sensei asked.**

**Throughout Nami's entire speech Kagome kept zoning out.**

'**Wow this lady sure gives long speeches. I should really be paying attention but I can help it. I'm really craving for some bacon right now, and I don't know why. Man one crappy thing about high school is you can't get food when ever you want around here. When's lunch anyway? Wait naked, what? What the hell is she talking about? Now she's talking about locker buddies so I guess I'll have someone with me then. Good cause I'll need someone to explain to me everything that she just said. And it's even better that it's someone I already know. Good thing it wasn't that Trina bitch or someone else with attitude issues. Wait, it's silent. That means she's done. Damn, I really need to work on my short attention span. Urahara sensai is always on my ass about it but sometimes he can be just as worse.'**

"**Um, do you have any questions?" Nami asked again.**

'**Oh right I should probably answer her.'**

"**Sorry about that. I was just taking everything in that you had just said. But anyway no I don't think so. I think you pretty much covered everything. If I have any questions I'll just ask Orihime chan when she gets here." Kagome answered back with a smile knowing good and well she didn't even catch have of anything that she just said.**

"**That's wonderful. Then now I shall take my leave and leave the rest to you. I'll meet you and everyone else outside." Yumi finished up and then left.**

'**Okay then, now I guess I get dressed.' Kagome said to herself. She put her bag down onto the floor and started feeling around for her tennis shoes. Once she got a hold of those she took them out and placed them onto the floor. Then she picked up her gym clothes and started feeling around to determine which one was the shorts and which one was the shirt. After she figured that out she placed the shorts down and was about to take off her shirt when she got a bad vibe and sensed a familiar aura coming her way. ' Oh goody the bitch has decided to play.' She said to herself**. **Just then a hand smashed into the locker beside her. Kagome stayed calm and carried on as of she hadn't noticed her.**

"**Hey new girl! My name is Trina Sen. I'm the richest and most beautiful girl in this school. If there's anything that you should know around here is that I run this place and I don't normally talk to people such as yourself. But I decided that I'd come and grace you with my presence and give you some advice." Trina said in a snobbish voice. As for Kagome she decided to ignore her and pretend to not hear her just to piss her off. **

"**Hey!! I'm talking to you- **

"_**My name**_** is Kagome and if you want to talk to me and expect me to respond I suggest you use it.**" **Kagome said to her in a dark tone.**

" **Hey!! You should be lucky that I'm even talking to you. People would kill to gain my attention let alone for me to talk to them." Trina sneered.**

"**Really? I find it all pretty annoying if you ask me. They must've all been desperate." Kagome answered back in a mocking voice.**

"_**Oh**_**, either your just as stupid as you are blind or you have balls to stand up to me. Either way, I like it. That means I'll have all the more pleasure of breaking you." Trina said in a voice that promised pain.**

"**Well thanks for letting me know of how much a pain in the ass your going to be. I'll make sure to bring my Advil to school.** **And as for breaking me, I'd **_**love**_** to see that. But I can pretty much guarantee you, that if there's any breaking around here, it'll be the sound of me breaking bones as I'm crushing that **_**beautiful**_** face of your and beating the shit out of you. But your welcome to try. It'll be fun." Kagome in a dark playful voice. **

" **Yeah, well we'll see about that **_**Kagome **_**Yukki." Trina said. And then turned and flipped her hair and walked away.**

"**Yes, let the games begin." Kagome said and then gave a small laugh. After that she continued where she left off and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off revealing her big chest for a teenage girl. Just then she felt another presence coming towards her at a fast pace and just as she turned around to defend herself she was tackled to the ground.**

"**Kaggy chan!! I missed you." Orihime said, full of energy. Kagome let out the breath she was holding and then gave a soft chuckle.**

"**Orihime, we just saw each other last period, but I guess I missed you too." Kagome said with a smile.**

" **Hey guess what, did you know that we're locker buddies. If there's anything you need you can count on me. I'll be there for you all the way." Orihime said enthusiastically and pumping her fist into the air. **

"**That's great and all Orihime but do you think you can get off of me. It's kind of awkward you know." Kagome asked. Orihime looked down at the two of them. Her on top of Kagome with her hands on either side of her head, legs tangled and both their breasts touching with Kag's shirt completely off . **

"**Oh, sorry about that. I guess I was just completely excited to know that my new friend would be locker buddies with me." Orihime said as she jumped up suddenly and then helped Kagome back up.**

"**Oh it's all good. I'm not mad or anything. You really surprised me if anything." Kagome said trying to make the girl feel better.**

"**There you are Orihime, tackling people already?" Tatsuki said in a amused tone as she came up next to Orihime and Kagome.**

"**Yeah I kind of gave Kaggy chan a surprise attack just now. But hey, I'm not that bad!" Orihime said in defense.**

"**Sure your not. Anyways how's it goin Kagome? Is everything going alright so far?" Tatsuki asked Kagome.**

"**Yeah everything's going fine. Although I was **_**graced**_** with the presence of Trina Sen earlier." Kagome said sarcastically.Tatsuki laughed.**

"**Yeah, you definitely want to watch out for her. She's a total snob who's out to make everyone else's life miserable. But don't worry I got your back." Tatsuki informed Kagome.**

"**Thanks. Though she didn't seem that bad. I kind of liked her even. I think it'll be fun to mess with her and deflate her ego some." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Definitely, I'll be there right with you. I have some payback of my own to give her." Tatsuki said with her own smirk. Then another head jumped in and latched on to Orihime.**

"**How is my Hime chan doing today?" asked Chizuru.**

"**Hey Chizu chan **_**I'm doing great.**_**" Orihime said with a smile. Then Chizuru turned to Kagome.**

"**I see you have our class a well. I guess we'll get the chance to know each other better now." Chizuru said to Kagome.**

"**Definitely, and you guys can help me out because I barely know what the hell is going on." Kagome said honestly.**

"**Don't worry Kaggy chan we'll fill you in with everything that you need to know." Orihime said reassuringly.**

"**So what were you guys taking about before I got here?" Asked Chizuru.**

"**We were talking about the infamous Trina Sen. Kagome here had the pleasure of meeting her awhile ago. And our lovely Kags has decided to take it upon herself to bring her down a few notches. So I told her if anything goes down I got her back." Tatsuki informed Chizuru.**

"**Oh really. Well for once I have to agree with you. That bitch has an looong overdue ass whooping that I'd like to deal out so I'm with you too Kags!!" Chizuru declared with a fire burning brightly in her eyes with both fist raised. **

"**Thanks I appreciate that guys. I get the feeling that we're all going to become close friends." Kagome said with a small smile.**

"**Are you sure that, that's safe you guys? I mean no offence Kaggy chan, but can you even fight?" I mean being blind and all has to make it hard right?" Asked Orihime worriedly for her new friend.**

"**Don't worry I'm not offended at all Orihime. One thing you guys should know about me is I have no problem kicking anyone's ass. You see, I've been trained since I was young to defend myself. My father... could see anyone taking advantage of a defenseless, poor, blind girl. So when he thought I was old enough to handle it, I began training. My father says that I have this no tolerance, wicked temper and when someone really pisses me off I have this ultimate bitch mode that's really scarey or something like that." Kagome said with her hand to her chin.**

**Off at the Yukki residence, Kevin was sitting on the couch relaxing and enjoying his daughter's first day of school when he sneezed.**

"**Achoo!! Hmm, Kagome must be thinking about me. Hopefully she's having a good time. Maybe I should go spy on her... Nah, I think I'll enjoy the whole house to my self instead. Then I'll bug the hell out her when she gets home. That'll make my day all the more sweeter." Kevin nodded his head firmly, deciding for himself. Back at High School...**

"**Oh wow, you must be really good then. We should spar sometime, I always love a challenge." Tatsuki said getting excited over possibly getting a sparring partner.**

"**Sure just tell me when and where, I love a good challenge too. And it'd also be nice to fight someone new. I look forward to it. I'm sure it'll be awesome." Kagome replied back, pumped about someone new to fight other than her psychotic sensei and Ru Ru chan. Although she's barely beaten either of them and has a long ways to go, it's nice to have a change and new friends. And maybe she'll tell one of them are maybe some of them, the real reason why she fights. She could already tell that her and Ichigo had a lot of "INTERASTING THINGS" in common and he'll find out eventually.**

"**Hey shouldn't we all be getting dressed now?" Chizuru interrupted.**

"**Oh yeah right I almost for got." Both Tatsuki and Orihime said. As they all headed to their own lockers next to each other and were getting dressed Chizuru pointed towards Kagome.**

"**Waah! Damn that's no fair. I wish my breasts were that big! You and Orihime both got huge tits. You should share some of that." Chizuru said in mock anger.**

"**Um, I'm sorry?" Kagome said not knowing what to say to such a random statement, while rubbing the back of her head. **

"**I can't help it if I have a big chest. But if it helps I can't even see them. Why does it matter anyway how big your chest is? Kagome asked curiously.**

"**Are you kidding me? Having big breasts is so sexy! All boys go for a girl with a big chest. And plus they're really useful during sex. Just imagine the possibilities... and positions." Chizuru explained getting all red in the face while starting to day dream. **

"**Chizuru!" Tatsuki scolded.**

"**What? They are!! I'm just telling the truth." Chizuru said with her hands up in defense.**

" **How do you **_**use**_** them during sex?' Orihime ask curiously thinking hard on how to do it.**

"**Don't worry about it Orihime, I'll tell you about it later. Like not in a locker room full of naked girls and a class we're going to be late for if we don't HURRY UP!!" Tatsuki yelled at the end trying to get them to go faster so they all won't be late for gym class. **

"**Ok, Ok, we get the point. Damn just let me get my shoes on." Chizuru answered back not liking being rushed. Kagome just laughed at all of them hurrying while she put on her own shoes.**

"**Yeah, we're all done now we can go." Orihime said. Then she grabbed onto Kagome's arm and lead her out of the locker room with the other two following behind her.**

**When they left the locker room, they headed out side towards the huge track that was in the back of the school.**

**When they all reached there, they had just made it just in time with others girls running up behind them so they wouldn't be late. When all the girls reached the track and were gathered in a cluster chatting amongst themselves , the gym teacher blew her whistle to get everyone's attention.**

"**Good morning girls. I hope everyone is having a good day so far. Before we get started with our daily exercises I would like to introduce a special new student we have with us." Nami started out. Then she pointed out Kagome and continued talking.**

"**Our new student is Kagome Yukki. She is special to us because she is in fact blind. But that has obviously not affected her in anyway negative way and she is still a normal teenager just like the rest of you. And I expect you girls to treat her as such. If I find out anyone has treated her other wise, you won't want to here the consequences." Nami sensei said in a dark and threatening voice while she eyed everyone.**

"**Anyway, this is her first time every being in a school period so I hope you all make her feel welcomed." Nami finished up, back to her perky normal self.**

"**Now lets start off with stretches and then run two laps around the track." Nami sensai commanded.**

"**Aww, two laps? That track is huge!" some of the girls complained. **

"**Oh I'm sorry your right I didn't realize, make that four laps. And if you complain anymore I'll make it ten." Nami sensei added with an evil grin. That was enough to shut everyone up real quick. And then they all got started.**

**As everyone got started with running their laps, Kagome, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru all stuck together and were having a good time. They were all encouraging Orihime to keep up the paste so they could all finish together.**

"**Come Orihime you can do it. Just keep taking deep breaths and don't concentrate on running. Let's all talk about something else so you won't be so focused on running." Kagome suggested. **

"**Okay then I'll start. Kags it's such a damn you can't see the boys on the other side of the field. Some of them look good enough to eat. Although they'll never compare to my Hime chan." Chizuru said starting up a conversation.**

"**Oh, get over your self Chizuru. Kags don't worry your not missing out on much in this school. Although I think some of them are staring over at us and I have to admit that they do look good." Tatsuki said, noticing the boys.**

"**Oh really which ones, which ones!" Orihime said wanting to know who they were talking about.**

"**Yeah tell me about them, what do they look like?" Kagome added in. But before anyone could answer someone came up behind Kagome and elbowed her in the side.**

"**OW!! What the hell? Watch where your going!!" Kagome yelled at the person who ran into her.**

"**Don't get all mad at me it was an accident." Trina said in a fake innocent voice.**

"**Bullshit!! You and I both know that wasn't an accident." Tatsuki yelled at Trina in Kagome's defense.**

"**Yeah, so don't try to pull that innocent shit with us." Chizuru added in.**

"**Well, It's not my fault I ran into her. Maybe she should **_**watch**_** where she's going. Oh, oops. She can't can she." Trina said to their face in a smug voice and then turned to Kagome.**

"**But don't worry honey, it not your fault." She finished as she put her hand out with fake sincerity. **

**Kagome ripped her hand out of her face in disgust and anger.**

"**Bitch, put your hand in my face again and I'll rip it off." Kagome said with a low growl.**

"**Hmmf." Was all Trina had to say as she took her que and left with the rest of her drones.**

"**Hey you get back here and apologize to Kagome right now!!" Surprisingly, Orihime yelled out in anger at what Trina had said to her friend.**

"**Don't worry about it Orihime. I'll get back at her all in good time." Kagome said as she held Orihime back while having a look that promised pain later on. Tatsuki and Chizuru caught the look on her face and gave a look to each other and then decided to stay out of her way.**

**When they finished their laps they got the chance to catch their breath while they waited for everyone else. As soon as everyone finished the teacher gathered them all together and told them that they were now going to play a game of baseball. And that everyone had to participate. After she finished explaining the rules to everyone and making sure that everyone got the gist of the game she separated them into two teams. Kagome and Tatsuki were on the same team, while Orihime and Chizuru were on the other. Kagome's team was in the outfield first. Everyone chose a team captain and decided who would play what position. Kagome volunteered to play at first base. While the team captain was a little hesitant at first, Kagome assured her that she could handle it and let her have it. Before they started the game Nami sensei came up to Kagome and asked her,**

"**Are you sure you feel comfortable playing? Because if you really don't want to I won't be mad, you can sit out." She asked.**

"**I'm fine. No way would I miss out on my first game of baseball. I already no the rules and I can't wait to win. But thanks anyway. But I do have one favor to ask. " Kagome said.**

**Sure go ahead and ask." Nami said brightly.**

"**Would it be okay for you to bring me the baseball that we'll be using in the game. I want to get a feel of it before we play." Kagome asked.**

"**Oh, sure no problem at all. I'll be right back. **

"**Okay thank you."Kagome answered back. When the teacher came back with the baseball she handed it to Kagome. When Kagome had gotten it in her hands she discreetly started pouring some of her spiritual power into the ball while rubbing it so she can sense the ball where ever it may be. When she had poured enough into it, she gave the baseball back and was ready to play the game. **

**First up to bat was Orihime who finally hit the ball on the third swing. But she tipped it so the other team wasn't able to get her out at first base. When she was safe, she started jumping up and down cheering for herself on the base.**

"**Congrats Orihime. That was good. But I"m afraid that I'll have to take your team out so you won't be celebrating for long." Kagome said playfully to Orihime.**

"**Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that Kaggy chan. " Orihime said, determined to win.**

**Soon after that Orihime's team had two outs and Trina was up to bat. She took the bat in her hand and gave an evil smirk in Kagome's direction.**

"**Watch out Kagome, it's Trina's turn to bat and I hate to admit it but she's pretty decent at batting at least. And she's most likely planning something." Tatsuki said as she gave a heads up to Kagome.**

"**Thanks, I got her." Kagome replied back.**

**When the teacher pitched the ball to Trina she gave a hard swing and aimed the ball straight towards Kagome's face and then dashed for first base.**

"**Kagome look out!! Put your hands up!!" Tatsuki and some of the other players yelledout to her in a warning.**

"**Kagome saw the ball perfectly, thanks to her spiritual energy and was prepared for the fast ball. She held up her hands and caught the ball right in her glove. Then she noticed Trina sprinting towards her direction and took one step back right in front of the plate, which made Trina trip over her and crash land face first into the dirt. Then Kagome bent down and tagged her with the ball.**

"**YOUR OUT!!" Kagome yelled cheerfully into her ear.**

"**Arrggh!!, you don't have to scream it into my fucking face you banshee." Trina yelled back, still lying face down. And right as she was getting up, Kagome stomped her foot into her back and drove her face straight back into the dirt.**

"**Hell yeah I do!! It's part of the game... Oh, damn did I step on you? My bad!" Kagome said innocently as she stood up and rubbed the back of her neck.**

"**Well, I guess your out here now. Here's my glove. " Kagome siad and then threw her glove on top of Trina and walked off. As Trina stood up and brushed herself off and turned towards the teacher.**

"**Nami sensei, did you see what she did to me!!" She yelled.**

"**See what dear, I didn't see anything. Now hurry up and get over here. Your playing the umpire." Nami sensei relied back.**

"**But do I have to put my hand in that filthy, sweaty glove. Just think of how much bacteria is in that thing. And I just got my nails done!!" Trina complained as she made her way over behind home plate.**

"**Oh suck it up Trina and hurry so we can start!" Nami sensei yelled at Trina fusurated with her attitude. **

**Trina finally got herself ready and then they continued their game. So far Kagome's team only had one out and Tatsuki had just made a home run. Next up to back was Kagome.**

"**Oh would you look who's turn it is. Everyone back up and give Kagome space, who knows where the ball will land, or if she even hits it!" Trina shouted , trying to piss Kagome off. **

**And it worked. Kagome grabbed on to the bat and wrapped her hands tightly around it. She spread her feet apart and got into her stance. She bent her head down a little and had a look of strong determination in her eyes. As the teacher pitched the ball she bent her knees and then forced all of her weight onto her side as she hit the ball with all her strength. But she followed through with the bat so hard the ball managed to swing all the way around and SMACK Trina **_**hard**_** in the face along with the bat itself. **

**Kagome dropped her bat and turned to look at Trina along with everybody else. Trina laid sprawled out on the ground out cold.**

"**Oh **_**shit**_** !! "Kagome said as she held her fist up to her mouth.**

"**Oh my gosh I think she's dead!!" someone yelled. All of Trina's lackeys were gathered around her body.**

"**I think she broke her." Someone else said. **

**Nami sensei ran to make sure that Trina was alright. When she reached her body she got down on her knees and knelt beside her to check her pulse and her head. As she was checking her Trina's body all of a sudden rolled over and she gave a loud snore.**

"**Daddy I want to swim naked in a tub full of money for my birthday with a poney." Trina said breathlessly with a dreamy smile. Nami sensei sweat dropped and then relaxed.**

"**She's just asleep." She concluded.**

**After that, Kagome couldn't help but bust out laughing at the whole thing. And then soon after her everyone else joined in too.**

"**OH MY GOSH DID YOU HEAR THAT BITCH?! I thought I hit concrete. That's a fuckin rubber bat."Kagome yelled as she was sent bent over laughing.**

"**I know what you mean. You looked so determined to hit that ball, but when you hit her head I thought you were cracking metal! I was like GOT DAMN SHE'S GOT A HARD HEAD!!" Tatsuki said to Kagome as she was sent to hysterics as well.**

"**OKAY, EVERYBODY CALM DOWN. Gym is over go change." Nami sensi said and dismissed the class.**

"**These kids will be the death of me." Nami said out loud to herself as she carried Trina inside.**

**Inside the locker room, everybody was getting dressed and chattering loudly.**

"**So honestly Kagome did you mean to do that on purpose?" Asked Chizuru.**

"**Why me, of course not. Why would such a frail, kind, sweet and innocent person such as myself ever do such a thing. I would never use violence to hur- **

**And then after that everyone bust out laughing knowing she was full of bullshit.**

"**Oh man, I couldn't even finish that sentence." Kagome said as she continued to laugh. Chizuru slapped her on the ass, as they all laughed some more.**

**Yeah, I'm having **_**great**_** day so far." Kagome finished as she wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**YEAH!! Another chapter down. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry it came out a little later than I expected. I've been working on summer homework. And advise for anyone else who has summer assignments. DO THEM NOW!! Don't wait until the very last minute because it will come back to bite you in the ass. Then you'll be in real hell before school even starts. So trust me, just get it over and done with. Then you won't have to worry about it later. Antywayz like I said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please reveiw. I would like to make it all the way to 100 reviews, so if you like it please help. Much Love Always,**

**Shawny:-) **


End file.
